


I Just Need Space

by Whythename12



Series: Space and the Avengers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Daddy Kink, Depression, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, F/M, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, New York City, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Stalking, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Swearing, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12
Summary: Blair has watched the world go around the sun too many times. She's gotten used to shutting people out so she doesn't get hurt.But what will she do when the Avengers throw her into the mix of their crazy lives?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Space and the Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968976
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. "Shit, that's really strong."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new story!

Night had fallen over London and the city was quiet. Well, everything was quite different except for one apartment complex. A gunshot rang out and then a window shattering. Two figures tumbled out of the window and onto the street below. One flew a few feet from the other and started running. A masked figure all in black sighed and ran after the man in front of them. The man ran through Alleyways and pushed down pallets trying to stop the masked figure. The masked figure flung themselves over the pallet and ran after the man in a suit. 

Soon the man came to a dead end and turned to see the masked figure coming closer. The man stood up and held out his pistol. "Don't come any closer! I'll shoot! I'll do it!" The man trembled. The masked figure stepped closer and the man shot. 

Faster than light itself a shield of darkness came in front of the masked figure. The man shook as he looked at the masked figure still coming closer. Black smoke came and swatted the gun out of the man's hand. The masked figure was pushed up by two long twisting strands of smoke and raised high above the man. He cowered in fear and begged for mercy but the masked figure wouldn't give him it. The wisp of some came and crashed down on the man impaling him. A gasp left the man's mouth as he died and the black smoke retracted out of him.

The masked figure lowered to the ground and brought their mask down off their mouth and nose. A sigh left their mouth and the blacktop half of the mask was removed shortly after. Blair was the face behind the mask, what was she doing? She looked at the man and watched his blood spill from his body.

Blair took a deep breath and just enjoyed the sound of rain pounding around her. She closed her eyes and just felt the earth around her. The small tremors it gave off, the pitter-patter of rain. It filled her scenes until she heard police sirens. She was snapped out of her nirvana and sighed.

A long black chain formed in her hands and she swung it above her head. The chair grabbed onto a pillar high on a rooftop and she swung it up. Blair now stood on the flat brick rooftop and she looked up at the clouded sky. She put her mask and headpiece back on and ran into the night. 

She ran along the roofs but nobody knew she did. Her feet didn't make a sound as she ran the bricks and swung from building to building. Soon she found herself in an abandoned and run-down apartment complex. She swung in through an open fire escape door and took a deep breath. Blair took off her mask yet again and shook slightly at the wave of cold that hit her. 

Blair heard footsteps running up the stairs and she braces for impact. Flying around the corner came two teenagers wearing all types of punk and rocker gear. They looked at her with a smile, "Who'd you get this time?" They asked like excited children.

"I'll tell you," Blair brought a hand to her left arm. "But first I need some bandages," the teens instantly knew what she meant. They ran around the apartment and picked up different supplies. Blair let out an old man groan as she sat down on a large wooden chair. Soon the two teenagers returned with the supplies and helped Blair take off her first three layers. After taking off a long-sleeved shirt, jacket, and multiple weapons that were strapped to her body she was in a black tank top. 

Both teenage girls filed around and the red-haired one started to wrap up Blair's arm and clean it. "So who did you get this time?" The girl wrapping her arm asked.

"Well, Ash," Blair started looking at the red-haired girl. "Today I took out the leader of the Kama-emb group."

"Really!" The black-haired teen next to her asked. Blair nodded and the girl clapped Blair on the back. "We've been after him for weeks now. This deserves a celebration!" 

Blair let out a small laugh and shook her head, "No celebration is needed Raven," she rubbed the black-haired teens head. She rolled her shoulder once Ash had patched up her arm with gauze and antibiotics. "If anything I just want to have a normal night," she stood up pushing off her knees.

"Oh, come on!" Raven pulled Blair's arm. Ash took her other arm and they pulled her out of the small apartment. "Just a few drinks."

Blair was pulled into the torn-up hallway, "Okay, fine. But just a few," Blair sighed letting herself be pulled by the girls. They let out a triumphant noise and walked down the stairs.

As they got down a few floors the bottom floor had been gutted. It was just cement and a few tables but was filled with life. At least forty people of all ages, species, and genders drank and sung songs. One of them spotted Blair with a loud cheer, "MIDNIGHT IS BACK!" The whole room turned and looked at Blair. They raised their glasses and Blair let out a hearty laugh looking at them. A Skrull came up and clapped Blair on the back and handed her a mug of beer. She walked into the crowd as they cheered and she waved them off and was soon on one of the steel tables. 

She held up her beer and stuck her tongue out making a loud noise. The people cheered and raised their glasses. "Brothers and sisters!" Blair yelled out as the floor became silent. "Today is a momentous occasion!" A small cheer came from the back of the crowd. "Today is the day we celebrate the fall of the Kama-emb group!" The floor roared with hollering and cheering. Blair raised her large pint of beer and yelled at the top of her lungs over the cheering, "To that we drink!" She chugged the pint in a matter of seconds and slammed it on the ground. She yelled once again raising her fist "přežili jsme boha!" everyone yelled it back "bojuje s Bohem!" Blair yelled and everyone repeated it once again "jsme bůh!" They yelled at the same time. (We survived god, we fight god, we are god)

Blair stepped off of the table and joined her brothers in arms for another drink. As a shot was being poured Blair heard a ticking noise. She brushed it off as someone walking but soon realized it was constant. Blair looked around and another shot was placed in front of her. Her head snapped to the shot and she took it down in one gulp. She wiped the clear liquid from her lips and pushed through the men. 

She was followed by Ash and Raven out onto the street. Both the teens had another shot in their hands and handed one to Blair. She sighed and took it from Raven as she shot the straight vodka back. Blair shook her head and gave Ash the empty shot glass back. "Shit, that's really strong," Raven coughed a bit.

"You'll get used to it, young one," Blair laughed teasing the girl. Raven rolled her eyes and leaned against the concrete building her arms crossed. Ash sat the shot glasses on the floor and did the same as Raven. "So girls, how's the money been this week?" Blair asked, looking at the pouring rain inches away.

Ash's shrugged her freckles wrinkled a bit along with her expression. "We've been getting hits all over the place. Ever since the whole," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thing," She coughed, clearing the air. "More and more people just want others dead. Haven't we seen enough death?" Blair let out a small laugh and Ash looked at her confused and angry. "What's so funny?!"

Blair rolled her head to look at Ash and she shook her head looking back at the street in front of them. "You, my dear know nothing of death."

"I do so! I've watched people die before. I lost my boyfriend to a stupid mugger last year. That's why I joined this whole bounty Hunter thing," Ash said pushing herself off of the wall and looking Blair straight in the eyes.

Blair looked at her with her black left eye and plain purple one. "You know nothing of death until you've had to step on a corpse because the battlefield was littered with them," Blair glared at the naive teenager. Ash let out a huff of air and slammed her body back on the wall. She crossed her arms and acted like a child having a tantrum. Raven laughed a bit at the younger girl's behavior. "Come on girls, let's get back to the celebration."


	2. "Not today sucker!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair finally gets her first look at the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new Chapter! Please let me know if anything is wrong and I'll fix it ASAP.

Blair walked through the farmers market looking at the Potatoes. She bought a few, only a few, for herself, Raven, and Ash. Blair was collecting ingredients to make a bomb-ass baked potato. She was getting chives, bacon, cheese, the essentials to a good potato. The farmer's market was quaint and small just like Blair liked. Big crowds weren't her thing so the more local markets made her feel safer. 

Her black combat boots hit against the step floor as she stepped from. The gray sweat pants and black hoodie slightly breezing in the wind. Blair's hair was black with white streaks and it was tied into a low bun. Most of her hair was black but at least ⅓ of it was pure white. It confused everyone who she had ever met how her hair got so white. 

Her black and red cropped thrasher shirt allowed for the cool autumn air to blow against her body. She walked up to another stand that was selling Apple and she started to inspect them. As she picked up one of the apples she heard someone talking quietly. Blair honed in on the whisper, "Target in sight."

Blair felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she looked to her left to see people walking towards her. On her left was a red-haired woman with a dark gray hoodie. Next to the redhead was a tall muscular man wearing baggy sweatpants and had an amazing jawline. On her right was a man with long brown hair and dark eyes. And next to that man was another man in all black with, once again, quite some muscle. 

She shook her head and placed the apple down, "Why did I wear a hoodie today?" She asked herself under her breath. The people picked up their pace a bit getting through the crowd. Suddenly Blair threw off her jacket and went into a full-on sprint through the farmers market. That got their attention and soon they were speeding after her. 

Blair pushed people out of the way and sent a black shock wave pushing people out of her way. They stumbled and yelled as she ran through the narrow space. She swung her head over her left shoulder and saw the people coming after her. Blair didn't get a good look at them so she was unsure of who was chasing her. 

She sighed and reached into her sweatpants pocket grabbing out two small black buttons. She slapped one on her face and the mask popped up all around her face. Then the other one was slapped onto her shoulder and her "outfit" appeared on her body.

The long black duster with a large hood covers her face and tucked in her hair. The black textured corset and long black sleeve held in her midsection. Fingerless gloves was the only reason people knew she was human. Long black pants that clung to her skin and combat boots hit the floor.

She saw a lamp post and black chains shot out of her hands and she swung it around the lamp post. Blair swung up and shot another black chair and a flag banner on an apartment building. She swung up to the rooftops to be met with a man in wings.

She sighed and tried to run past him, "Not today sucker!" The man yelled, kicking Blair in the chest. She stumbled back slightly as the man landed. Blair looked up at him with a look of death on her face. The black chains shot out and tried to grab the man but he dodged them. Soon she heard a small drone approaching from behind and she spun around and blasted black smoke at it. The drone snapped and landed with a crash and Blair looked back at the man. "Oh, now you've made me mad!"

He flew up into the air but Blair grabbed his leg with her chains pulling him to the ground. The man struggled to fly away but Blair pulled him down with her chains. She jumped up and took her chains away from the man. Blair looked back at him and smirked, "Made ya look," the man was blasted with a ring of black and his hands and feet were bound. He fell to the rooftop and swore Blair out as she ran across the large rooftops.

Blair's black platforms pounded on the rooftops as she saw the company of four come up from a rooftop door. She sighed and full speed ran hopping to the other building with a roll. Two men behind her did the same, the blonde one and the long brown-haired one. As she looked behind her she failed to see the woman in front of her until the concrete blocks were inches away. 

Red wisps of magic flew around the cement blocks as they were thrown at Blair. Blair stepped on them at an impressive speed backflipping off them. The woman wore a red duster and tried to whip magic at Blair. The shot of red that was sent at Blair was soon enveloped in black. Blair sent the shot back at the woman nearly making her fall off the edge. 

Blair sent another shock wave at the woman as the red flew at her again. Before she knew it a red man with a cape flew at Blair. He sent her flying on the brick rooftop. Blair got her footing and simply sliced into a kneeling position. She flipped her head up with a dark look on her face. "You want to play dirty?" She stood up, fists clenched. 

Black strands flew out of Blair and caught the man by surprise. Two wrapped around him and the man seemed shocked along with the woman. Another black whisp flew at the red woman and picked her up in the air. The black whisp threw the red man into the brick building sending him all the way to the ground floor. She threw the woman the other way and she tumbled in the air.

Blair jumped down into an alleyway into a large black hole. Soon she appeared out of breath in her apartment building. She clutched her side and tore the mask off her face gasping for air. Two heads popped up from the couch, Raven, and Ash. Blair fell to her hands and knees gasping for air and struggling to breathe. 

The girls jumped from the couch and ran to Blair's side. Blair sat back on her legs and the girls looked at her scared, each putting a hand on her thighs. After a few more deep breaths Blair spoke, "I have to leave," she looked down at her hand. Blair's hand was cracked like a China doll and black shone through the cracks. She brought her hand into her chest and looked at the girls.

Blair stood up on shaking legs with the girl's help. She looked at the bag near the door and pointed at it, "Raven get me my bag," the black-haired girl ran over to get it. Blair let out a groan of pain as she nearly fell to the floor. Raven handed Blair her bag and Blair quickly opened it. She grabbed out a vial of some black liquid that was moving. Ash looked at it with disgust and it looked like tar.

The tar moved in the small vial and Blair shook her head. She uncorked it and chugged the whole thing throwing the vial to the floor. Blair convulsed and fell to her knees again. She dug her hands into the floor and let out a loud groan. Her hand started to merge back together and she bit her lip holding back the screams of pain. The veins in her neck went black and Blair's back arched as both her eyes went black. Soon both her eyes went back to Violet and the pain stopped.

Blair stood on her own with Ash's hand under her arm just in case. Blair put up a hand signaling she was fine and picked up her backpack, zipping it closed. "You can't leave Blair," Ash said with tears brimming in her eyes.

A slight pang hit Blair's heart and she looked at the red-haired girl. Blair threw a hand to Ash's pale skin and wiped a tear from under her cheek. "I'm sorry Ash. But you knew this day would come."

Ash nodded and brought her forehead to Blair's, "I know," the two let out a loud sigh and held their hands over the back of each other's necks. 

Blair pulled away and walked over to Raven a somber look on her face. Raven pulled Blair into a hug and Raven relaxed in Blair's warmth, "Take care of her," Blair whispered.

Raven pulled away and clapped Blair on the back, "I will," Raven looked at her for a moment longer. Blair walked towards the fire escape and got up on it balancing on the edge of the window. She looked back at Ash who was in Raven’s embrace. "Go," Raven said softly. Blair nodded and swung out of the fire escape and was gone without a trace.


	3. "How ya been, left leg?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair tried to hide from the Avengers... It didn't go to plan.

The sound of cockroaches scurrying across the floor and mice eating away at carpet filled Blair's ears. She took a deep breath and held onto the counter in front of her. The reflection in the mirror looked back at her with disgust. She threw the small washcloth into the sink and threw on a black hoodie. 

She made sure her black Nikes were laced uptight and she headed to the door. The squeaky queen-sized bed and beige walls were all too familiar. Being a woman on the run she spent a lot of time in run-down motels. 

The dark red door was pushed open and Blair took a deep breath of the night time air. She was currently in the middle of nowhere and could only see the motel for miles. Blair looked up at the buzzing moth trap and shook a bit at the weird-looking creatures. She shook her head and started to jog along the worn-down road.

Blair would usually put in earbuds but since people were looking for her she opted out. She ran down the road at a slow pace but it wasn't a work outrun, it was a relaxation run. Working out made Blair just feel so much better and help clear her mind. 

As she ran down the road she couldn't help but think of everything that had happened. She was in that apartment complex in London for a year and now she was running again. Ever since that dick Loki came down and attacked New York everyone had been looking for Blair. She hated the association between her and Loki but it wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

She shook her head trying to get the god out of her mind and it worked. Her mind went blank again and she jogged down the road, the lights getting farther and farther away. As she jogged more and more the stars got brighter and brighter, this is what she came out for. The feeling of being one with nature and one with space. 

Blair soon stopped in the middle of a stride when she saw a figure standing by a road lamp. She backed up a bit and looked at the figure then she surveyed the land around here. There was nowhere anyone could hide. Blair's keen night vision made sure she could see very far in the blackness of night. She was about to send a shockwave at the figure when she heard its voice.

"Blair," it called out.

The deep masculine voice was one she had heard before. It was so recognizable that she could almost put a name or face to it. Curiosity got the best of her and she tilted her head looking at the figure shadowed from light. "What do you want?" She said to the figure. The figure came out of the light to reveal the long brown-haired man from London. She tensed up again but her eyes adjusted to the man's face. "Buck?"

A small smile spread on his face, "How ya been, left leg?" It really was him. Blair didn't know whether to run and hide, fight him, or hug him. The emotions ran over her and she looked at Bucky. She stood still and finally made a decision, she ran at him.

Blair threw herself at Bucky and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug. His arms came around her lower back and he squeezed her impossibly close. "You're alive," she said with a shaking breath. "What are you doing here?" Blair whispered as Bucky pulled back a bit.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Before she could react a stun gun was shoved into her left leg and a mechanical whirl was heard. She buzzed with the electric shock and tumbled to the ground. Blair was convulsing as the shock continued and she looked to see the red-haired woman looking down at her. Blair wanted to talk but all her muscles were clenching. Soon a collar was snapped around her neck and Blair was put in a straight jacket. She was thrown into a large jet surrounded by people she recognized. Those damn people who were after her in London.

Blair looked down at the collar and laughed a bit, "oh, kinky," the tall blonde man seemed to avert his eyes and walk towards the pilot seat at that remark.

"You gave us quite the chase," The man in all black and short dirty-ash blonde hair said. She squared to her level as she was sitting on the floor.

Blair tried to use her powers but she couldn't, fucking collar. She looked at the man with stone-cold eyes. "Who the fuck ratted me out?" She spat. Everyone looked at each other, "Was it Loki?" Blair threw her head down and whispered, "Damnit, that fucking asshole."

"How do you know Loki?" A very muscular man with long blonde hair asked. He sat his hammer down and Blair smiled at him.

Blair wiggled a bit seeing the familiar face, "Oh, Hello Thor. It's so good to see you again, how's the whole dead mom thing working out for you?" She teased knowing the subject of the god's mother made him mad.

Thor's fists clenched and she could see bolts of lightning spreading through his fists. The red-haired woman looked at Blair and shook her head. "You don't want to see him angry."

"Oh, I think I do," Blair smiled up at Thor with a cheeky grin.

The red-haired woman sighed, "Can we please shut her up, Cap?" She addressed the Tall blonde-haired man near the pilot's seat. He was dressed in a red white and blue suit with a shield on his back.

He shook his head and held his belt all hero-like, "No, we need answers from her," he looked down at her. He seemed familiar, Blair could have sworn she saw him in a museum once. "How do you know Loki?" The man asked again.

Blair shrugged and rolled her head back, "He's a bitchy Ex," everyone looked at each other shocked that this woman dated Loki. "He was so fucking whiny and clingy, I could take it anymore so I dumped his ass on Maltre." 

Everyone looked to Thor for an explanation of the word. "It's an asteroid on Saturn's belt that is rumored to be a place of great power."

As Thor spoke Blair heard a door opening on the heat and out came none other than Bucky Barnes. She smiled and laughed a bit laying her head against the seats and picking it up. "Hey Dipshit, is this payback for Sweden?" Blair asked the super-soldier.

Bucky looked at the woman and shook his head, "It's payment for being a cumrag," the tall blonde man looked at Bucky shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

Blair threw her head back and laughed loudly, "That's a fun one, Left arm," she teased the man who rolled his eyes. Blair looked up and saw the red man with a stone in his head. She sighed remembering that stone, "You know my father made that stone," she said nodding her head up at the red man. Everyone looked at her and the dirty blonde man was about to ask a question. They were so predictable she was already answering their question. "You humans truly know nothing about space. But you must know him by name, the big bang? Yes, that's what you humans call him. He created those stones and me,I guess… but more importantly the stones."

The red-haired woman walked up to the tall blonde and whispered, "Okay Steve who the hell is this girl."

The name finally hit Blair and she gasped looking at the hulking man. "Oh! Steve Rogers!" He looked at her with knitted brows. "Now this all makes so much more sense, you guys are the Avengers!" She looked at everyone realizing who she was near. "You guys are really overhyped," Clint seemed to take offense to that. "Wait if you guys are here… where's Tony? I would like to speak with him again."

"You've talked with Tony?" Steve asked looking down at Blair.

She nodded, "Sure have!" Blair took a deep breath, "But it was so long ago and he was so young. He probably doesn't remember me."

"Okay, how old are you?" Wanda asked, genuinely confused.

Blair shrugged, "Older than anyone you know. I'm a bit older than a few million years old. You really love to count after the first few million." Thor looked gobsmacked by how old Blair was. "You would think a God would recognize a god, wow Thor get your act together."

Thor looked down at her, "You are no god."

"Well," she rolled her shoulder at the uncomfortable straight jacket. "You have no words for what I am, so god works. In fact, I am more than a god, I am everything. I am time, I am the universe, I am what allowed you to call yourself a god, Thor Odinson."

"Okay, what the hell are you?" Natasha asked.

"Were you not listing?" Blair sighed and whispered to herself, "Just answer the stupid human’s question," she looked at Natasha. "I am space, I am time, I am what created this planet you stand on and what made you, you."

"This is one weird fucking night," Sam said from the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! Please leave any comments down below and let me know if I can improve in anyway.


	4. "Look at how big you've gotten!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair if finally at the Avengers headquarters.

Steve held Blair's arms behind her back even if she was already in a straight jacket. Blair didn't know why she assumed it made him feel more secure or something like that. Blair walked through the large areas of people and smirked at them. All of them knew to keep their distance even if Blair was contained and surrounded by the Avengers. 

Soon they were all in an elevator and Blair rolled her shoulders, "Could you guys take this off of?" She asked anyone listening.

"Not a chance," Wanda said, not even looking back at Blair.

"Come on guys," Blair groaned. "I can get out of it anyway, but I don't want to lessen your ego anymore," Blair laughed slightly.

Wanda hissed at Blair, "Stop-" soon Blair flashed pitch black. Her whole figure was just black like space and everyone backed up a bit. Soon the collar and Straightjacket were gone and Blair stood there rocking back and forth on her heels. Her black sports bra and gray sweatpants joined her form again.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Sam said, stumbling back grabbing onto one of the metal handrails. 

Blair shrugged, "Well if you guys are going to keep me here for a while, I'll tell you," she smiled rolling her wrists and neck. 

The elevator opened and the Avengers boxed Blair in. She stood in the middle of their square and walked towards a large office. It was very modern, too modern for Blair's liking. Soon her eyes met with the sunglasses and suit, Tony Stark. She smiled at the man and stepped forward pushing her way through Natasha.

She smiled and sat on the glass desk looking at Tony. He jumped at the sudden appearance of Blair and held his arc reactor. "Look at how big you've gotten!" Blair said, patting Tony on the head. 

Tony pushed his chair up and scrambled away from Blair slightly. He pointed at her and looked at his team, "Who's this?"

"Blair, the Hitman. We've been looking for her since before the collapse of SHIELD," Steve said holding his belt. It was a really awkward pose but he seemed to like it a lot.

Tony looked at her and she crossed her arms, "You think he'd remember you. The money must have got to your head Tony," Blair pouted.

"Okay, I don't know who the hell you think you are but we've never met, boogeyman," Tony said adding in the nickname.

Blair planted her hands on the desk and moved back slightly, "Wow, Thank you for that nickname," he nodded, crossing his arms. "Well, You'll find out if you guys tell me why the hell I am here."

Everyone shuffled into a glass room that looked like a meeting room. Blair sat on the far side of the room and Steve stood on the other side of the table. All the Avengers either stood or sat looking at Blair. There was an unspoken elephant in the room, Bruce Banner. Blair could feel the tension around the man 24/7 with everyone. She knew what he became, but why were they so scared.

"Blair," she looked up at Steve locking her eyes with his. "We have brought you here because we've seen your skills."

"You mean the number of people I've killed, I mean it's a pretty large number," Blair shrugged and Bucky let out a small laugh.

"We find it would be best to keep you on our good side," Tony said walking around the table. "We want you to join us, the Avengers."

Tony put his hands on Blair's chair and was meer Inches from her face. Blair shrugged with her arms still folded, "Okay."

Everyone looked at each other and Tony pushed off the chair, "Just like that? No fight? No negotiation?" 

Blair shook her head, "Well, I've been on the run from the law for… about ten years now and honestly it is getting tiring," She stood up. "So, I assume with you guys I will be free of my charges for manslaughter. Like thousands of accounts of manslaughter."

"As long as you fight for the good guys-" Steve started.

Blair let out a hearty laugh and everyone glared at her. "You really know nothing," Blair sighed and put her feet up on the glass table crossing one over the other. "There is no good or bad, there is no right or wrong. There is only one's perception of those," Blair stood up and everyone seemed to take a defensive pose. "You see, Captain Rogers, Steve, Captain America, Golden boy," what should I call you?" She asked looking at the man. Blair brought a hand up, "That's a matter for another time," she waved it off. "See your perception of Good and Evil. You might think that someone is bad, but you have to understand I've been these people, I know these 'bad guys' and most of them aren't 'bad'," she stopped her pacing right next to Bucky and looked at him. "They are just... misunderstood."

Everyone looked between the two and Blair just held her gaze. "Well some of them are more than evil, They are Viel," they held each other's gaze for a while.

Blair put a hand on Bucky's shoulder and brushed it slightly giving him a smile. "Well now that's over, how do I start joining the Avengers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished the second installment so be sure to keep up to date with this fic.


	5. "Hello, sweetheart."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of past   
> !!!prostitution!!!

Blair sat at the round table with four chairs and slowly ate her salad. The apartment surrounding her was way too modern. All the glass and weird angles made Blair uncomfortable. She looked at the Apartment that was dark and had no lights turned on. Blair looked at the skyline view of New York in front of her and sighed. She hadn't been to New York in centuries, it had changed so much.

She pushed out the metal chair and walked over to the sink starting to wash her dish. Blair hated domestic life, it felt all too real. After being alive so long she just kind of hated falling into place with society. It was all so boring and doing housework wasn't one of the many thrills of life. Blair sighed and dried off her bowl and fork putting it away. 

She grabbed onto the white marble countertops and let out a loud sigh. Then she felt a tingle on her neck and Blair straightened up a bit. As she started to turn around quickly she shot out a long wisp of black. It stopped right before the person's throat and they threw their hands up, "Woah, just me," Bucky said with his hands up. 

The black whisp dissipated, "Why are you here?" Blair threw the towel down and looked at Bucky standing in her living room. 

Bucky shrugged and walked over to the counter sitting on one of the bar stools. "Thought I'd stop by, see how you're doing on house arrest."

Blair looked down at her right ankle with a large black band around it. She shrugged, "Could be worse I guess."

"Steve Rogers is approaching," FRIDAY's voice rang through the apartment. 

"I feel like I should have just made dinner for everyone at this point," Blair said with a slight laugh. She looked at the metal door and sure enough, Steve walked though. He nodded at Bucky and looked at Blair, "Hello, Steve. Can I call you that?" Blair asked, rounding the counter.

"Captain's fine," Steve said, walking over to Blair. He held out a manilla envelope, "Your first mission is on next Friday," Blair took it and started to read over the papers. "We have news of a terrorist group doing a missile sale. We need you to shut it down," Blair looked at the faces of the terrorists and made a hissing noise. "Something wrong?"

Blair set the file on the table with the man and his face tattoos facing up. Steve looked at it along with Bucky. "Jalen used to be one of my clients," Blair said walking to the living room. 

Steve looked at the folder then at Blair who sat down on the small black couch. "Clients?" He questioned.

She nodded, "I was a prostitute for a while, He was a top client and a small one. If you know what I mean," she winked at the two.

"Shouldn't that make you want to kill him more?" Bucky questioned.

"What? No," Blair hooked an arm over the edge of the couch cranking her neck to look at the men. "What that means is I could just call him and get those missiles. Or I could call him, get him somewhere and kill him. No need to kill any others."

Steve put a hand up, "Hold on," Blair cocked an eyebrow. "You can call him?"

She nodded and held up her phone, "I have his number. I always keep them, for security purposes of course," Blair pressed the dial button and brought the burner phone to her ear.

The two super soldiers looked at each other and moved closer to the woman so they could hear better. It rang, once, twice, thrice, "Hello?"

Blair smiled, "Hello, sweetheart," her voice had pitched up slightly causing Bucky and Steve to react surprised.

"Blair?" He heard a door closing behind the man and he whispered, "What are you doing, you're not supposed to call this number."

She shrugged and looked at her medium length nails that were painted black with silver gemstones. "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to, possibly, get together this weekend."

"Baby, you know I'm not about that life anymore," Jalen sighed obviously annoyed.

Blair groaned and flopped back on the couch, "Come on, I miss you, daddy," she looked at the two super soldiers who flushed at that word. A small smile spread across her face, "Just like old times, please."

"Okay, but only one night. Understood?" Jalen said with a strict voice.

"Yes, Daddy. Now I want you to meet me next Thursday at 10 pm. I'll send you the address," Blair smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love you, baby girl," Jalen said a small smirk in his voice.

"Love you too Daddy, bye," she made a kissing sound on the phone and hung up. She groaned and flipped the phone down sitting up. "I remember why I left that career path," Blair got off the couch and walked back to the kitchen. She pulled out a glass cup and popped the top off a bottle of Jack Daniels. Blair looked back at the Supersoldiers who were whispering amongst themselves. "Do you two want a drink? I can make a mean Ginn tonic."

Steve looked over and then looked at Bucky, "No we were just leaving," Steve clapped a hand over Bucky's back and started to push him towards the door.

"Wait," the men stopped and looked back at Blair. "Will you come visit me again?" She asked, taking a sip of her Whiskey. "Because if you do I need help with the whole FRIDAY thing. I'm just not used to it."

"We can send Vision or Tony up tomorrow, they should be able to help," Steve responded, continuing his way to the door. Blair didn't stop them again and soon the two had left the room. 

Blair sighed and leaned against the counter, Steve seemed to be in quite a rush. She knew that almost no one here liked her, in fact, no one liked her. Blair was used to being hated but this was different. She was never alone, someone was always there but now she felt alone. The only two people she knew barely remembered who she was and everything they remembered was horrible. They only remember Blair's 'bad' side and none of her 'good' side. Since they only remembered her snarky comments and 'bad' actions she would keep it up. Blair wanted to be seen and that's how they saw her so she kept it up.

It was exhausting keeping up the bad guy persona constantly. Most days Blair just wanted to lay back and forget about everything but she couldn't. The name she built for herself was one of hurt and death. She can't just stay away from millennia of crime and a bad reputation. Blair tried it once and it just backfired and caught up with her. The screams and cries were too much for her to take again.

Blair shook the memories out of her head and chugged the rest of her Whiskey. She walked over to the couch and turned it on starting to scroll through Netflix. Blair clicked on 'The Office' and let it play as she started to sleep. The couch was soft and Blair hated it, but the bed was worse. She was used to sleeping on rock solid mattresses but she would have to get used to the marshmallow of a bed sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comment and kudos! :3


	6. "A punching bag of course."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair and Steve go training at the Avengers complex.

"Ms. Blair?"

A voice cut through Blair's blissful sleep like a rock shattering a window. Blair flung up a face full of sweat and hair clinging to her face. She took deep gasps of air and shook her head looking up at the room. 

"Ms. Blair, Captain Rogers has requested for you to meet him for training."

The voice was feminine and had a slight Irish accent. Blair looked around trying to find the voice but didn't see or hear a body. She stood up defensively and moved her fingers as black wisps flew around her hand. 

"Ms. Blair, I didn't mean to frighten you. I am FRIDAY, Tony Stark's AI."

Blair put her hand down at that and sighed in relief, "Oh, when did he want me down there?" Blair asked, walking into her bedroom. She walked into her bathroom and into a closet. Blair didn't have many clothes but the ones she had would work.

"He requested you there at 6:30 sharp," The AI stopped for a second. "The current time is 6:00 am."

Blair sighed and nodded, starting to change into some workout gear. "Tell him I'll be there," the AI beeped. Blair put on some black leggings with some mesh cutouts and an all-black sports bra. She thought about putting on a tank top but shook her head. Blair wanted Cap to see all her features, abbs, and scars included. She put her white and black hair into a high ponytail with a black scrunchie. Out of all the inventions in the world, she was glad they were coming back into style.

Blair sighed and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and turned to examine her ass. She smacked it, "Hell yeah, you get it, girl," she laughed realizing how dumb she must look. Blair shook her head and walked out of the 

She walked out of her bathroom and into the kitchen grabbing out a blender. Blair reached into the freezer and grabbed out the Frozen mixed berries. She poured in some apple juice and kale because everyone puts kale in their smoothies. Blair started to blend the drink when she heard the AI beep.

"Ms. Blair, you have a call incoming from Tony Stark," Friday's voice rang through the apartment. "He says it is urgent."

Blair sighed and looked at the smoothie that was halfway blended realizing she forgot the ice cubes. "Put him through," Blake sighed, getting some ice cubes from the ice machine. "What's up Stark?"

"Cap told me that last night you called a terrorist, what the hell?" Tony's voice was very annoying in the mornings.

She turned off the blender, "Yeah, I know a lot of people," Blair took the blender off the base and poured it into a blue metal cup. 

Tony sighed, "Well do you have any other terrorist numbers I should know about?"

Blair shrugged and took a sip from the metal straw, "Well, not that I care to tell you about," She snickered hearing Tony's anger.

"You have to work with me here, Blair," Tony sighed.

She looked at the time on the microwave, "I'm gonna have to let you go, Tony, I got training with Cap."

"Don't you dare!"

"Bye," she hung up cutting Tony off. Blair shook her head and grabbed the keys to her apartment before she realized something. Her tracker, Blair looked down at it and groaned. Blair looked around and soon heard a knock on the door. She sighed and put her smoothie down opening the door. Standing at the door was Natasha in a tank top and booty shorts. Her short bobbed red hair sat just above her shoulders and she was sweating a bit. "What do you need Natasha?" 

She scoffed, "Well if you're going to be rude about it," she turned to leave.

Blair sighed, "Wait," Natasha smirked and turned back to Blair. "Seriously, I just need to get to my training with Steve."

Natasha nodded, "That's why I'm here. I'm going to escort you to the Stark facilities."

She looked down at her ankle bracelet, "What about this?" She asked looking back at Natasha. The redhead bent down to Blair's right ankle and pushed a sensor up to it. The ankle band beeped and Natasha stood back up. 

Natasha beckoned Blair along, "Let's go."

The two women sat in a sleek black car and drove down the streets of upstate New York. This was Blair's first time really looking at the environment of New York. It was amazing, but nothing compared to London. It had changed so much and Blair admired the change. 

"So," Natasha started. "First time in New York?" She asked, glancing over at Blair.

Blair took her eyes away from the window shaking her head. "Not by a long shot," she sighed resting back in the white leather chair. "It's just been a few hundred years. I tend to stay away from America honestly, or I have since the world wars."

Natasha cocked her head to the side, "Why?" 

"America changed, a lot," Blair shifted herself higher in the chair. "Believe it or not I don't like change."

Natasha nodded, "Must be a sucky thing to hate, with being alive as long as you have."

"Yeah," Blair nodded, grabbing her smoothie from the cup holder. She took a small sip, "It really does suck."

Soon enough Blair was walking up the stairs and into a large room. It had punching bags, a rink, some weird machines, and tumbling mats all set up against a wall and on the floor. Of course, there was also normal everyday gym equipment but that wasn't important. She looked at the punching bag to see Steve wrapping his hands. "You two finally made it," Steve said with a bit of sweat around his brow.

"Yeah, I still don't know why you called me here. What do you want me to do?" Blair asked, fixing her ponytail.

Steve threw tape and gauze at Blair and she caught them. He looked at her and Blair knew what was coming, "I want to test your strength."

Blair squinted as she looked at him, "With what?" She asked, starting to chalk and wrap her hands.

"A punching bag of course," Steve said, gesturing towards it. He then looked back at Blair who cocked an eyebrow "Will that be a problem?"

She shook her head and walked up to the red hanging leather punching bag. "No, just don't want to ruin such a nice punching bag," Blair said, taking a stance. 

Steve rolled his eyes and stood behind the bag holding it for Blair. She punched it weakly, Steve backed up and glared at her, "Come on, hit it," he braces the punching bag. Blair hit it with a bit more strength moving the bag slightly, "Hit it!" Blades sighed and hit it more moving the punching bag and Steve a bit. "Blair. Just hit it, you won't break it," Blair wound up her punch and hit the center of the punching bag. Scraps of fabric exploded everywhere and Steve was punched out the glass window a few feet away. Natasha ran up to the broken window and saw Steve laying on the cement. He groaned and moved the punching bag off himself, "Never do that again."

Blair looked down at the man worried about the glass shards that could be in him. She jumped out of the window and rolled to Steve's side on the cement. Blair kneeled down beside Steve and looked at his figure, "Are you okay?" She asked, looking at the man in a white tank top who sat on the floor. 

Steve nodded, "I'm good," Blair stood up and extended her hand. He took her hand and she helped pull the man up. Steve looked at Blair and they stood there hand in hand for a few seconds. Blair chuckled and backed away slightly, "Would you like to go get a cup of coffee after all this is done?"

Blair laughed and looked down at her ankle, "Like on a date?" She teased.

"N-No," Steve chuckled not knowing what to do with his hands. "Just want to get to know you better."

"Well, I would but…" she looked down at her ankle, "it isn't on my 'okay' list," she chuckled.

Steve looked down at her right ankle, "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about that."

Blair looked up at Steve and smiled an innocent smile, "It's okay. I appreciate the offer, I really do Steve," He smiled and Blair clapped him on the back, "but if you want to come over I'll be home anytime," she said walking backward-looking at Steve. He held a hand up and Blair turned back around walking into the complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments. They fuel my keyboard.


	7. "I'm Fine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentioning of Non-consenting sex.  
> Panic attacks.

The cold stone floor felt like ice against her skin. She could see her breath in the air, it rolled off her tongue. The sound of a door closing and locking filled the room. A bed to the left on a squeaking metal frame, two lights shining on the bed. Blair looked at it from afar with disgust and horror in her eyes.

Blair brought her arms up to her knees and folded them. She held her shaking knees up and looked at the cold ground. Her arms and wrists were bruised and marked red. Blair's neck had hand marks on it and rope burn. Her eyes were puffy with tears and she tried to calm her senses. 

She looked down at her body that was clothed only with a short black dress. Blair sighed and wiped the blood from her bleeding nose. Snot and blood mixed together as she calmed herself. Her hair was covered in water and other fluids, she felt disgusting. 

Soon the door opened again and Blair's head snapped to the side to see Bucky and Natasha. They looked at Blair as she sat on the cement floor, her hair stringing in her face. Bucky ran to her side and looked at Blair with conquered eyes. "What did he do to you?"

Blair shook her head and held up a flash drive, "I got the launch codes, let's go," she attempted to stand on shakiness legs but she nearly fell to the ground again. Natasha and Bucky jumped to help her but Blair put a hand up. Blair sighed and straightened up wiping the blood from her nose again. 

She walked through the large metal door and looked at the Quinjet in front of her. At the door stood Steve and Sam looking at Blair. Steve rushed down to help Blair up but she shook her head. Everyone watched the woman make her way into the Quinjet with questioning eyes. Blair sighed and looked back at Steve, "I need clothes," Her clothes were covered in blood. 

Natasha nodded and made her way into the small room inside the Quinjet. Bucky came next to Blair and put a hand on her upper arm. She flinched away from him and Bucky looked at Blair with soft eyes. "What did he do?" Blair ripped her arm away from him and Natasha had clothes in her arms.

Blair nodded and took the Clothes into the small room. It was a bit bigger than an airplane bathroom but Blair would manage. The door closed and Blair locked it taking a deep breath. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't stand to look at it. The hand marks and bruises on her body, they hurt. Blair looked away from the mirror and her disgusting hair. She tore the dress ripping it at the seams and took it off herself. Blair put on the large tight gray shirt and leggings that were a comfortable fit.

"Why didn't you tell us about the leg?" Blair heard Steve say most likely to Bucky. She pressed her ear to the door and listened in.

"Steve, we have other things to worry about."

"She used to be a HYDRA prisoner like you?" Natasha's voice rang.

Before the conversation could go on Blair walked out of the bathroom with a slight limp. She looked at them and pressed her lips together. Blair let out a stream of air from her nose and nodded a bit walking to the seats on the Quinjet. She sat down and everyone looked at her, "Well, are we going to go?" She asked and everyone snapped out of their trance. Blair sighed and leaned her head back on the walls of the Quinjet and she heard it starting to move. "Does anyone know where my headphones went? I put them on the Quinjet early," Blair asked, bringing her head off the wall.

Steve nodded and grabbed the I-pod and wired earbuds from a small compartment. He handed them to Blair and she just simply took them putting the earbuds in. Blair pressed a button on the I-pod and soft Michael Bublé music filled her ears. She rested her head against the wall of the Quinjet and closed her eyes. Blair focused on the music and didn't let her thoughts push through.

About halfway back to the complex and Blair was pulled out of her music meditation by a hand. She sighed and took an earbud out looking to see Natasha. "Blair, do you want to talk about what happened?" 

Blair shook her head and placed her earbud back in as she said a small, "No, I'm fine. Nothing happened," and the music filled her ears again. Blair sighed and closed her eyes again feeling the rumble of the Quinjet on her head. She focused on the music and not the pain, not that trauma, the music.

The apartment door was slammed open and Blair stumbled in. She quickly closed the door behind her and held the doorknob for support. Blair's world was spinning and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She stumbled into the kitchen grabbing a glass. Blair took out a pitcher from the fridge and poured herself a glass of water quickly. She sighed and chugged the water holding her hand on the countertop. 

Slowly Blair felt like her heart was going to explode as she took shallow quick breaths. She stumbled hours if the kitchen hearing a glass shatter as she did. Blair made her way through the hall one hand on the wall balancing herself as the other rested on her heart. She swung into her bathroom and saw a medicine cabinet with a mirror. 

The medicine cabinet was thrown open and Blair dug around for the pills. She threw the ones she didn't need and she scrambled for the ones she did. Soon enough Blair found the orange pill bottle that said 'Klonopin' on it and she scrambled to open it. The lid was soon twisted off and with shaking hands Blair threw one into her mouth. She felt the dry pill work it's way down her throat and Blair put the pill bottle down before getting to the floor.

Blair felt like she was going to pass out so she slid down the bathroom cabinets and sat on the floor. She tried to steady her breathing desperately but couldn't seem to. "Ms. Blair," Friday's voice cut through. "You seem to be experiencing an extreme panic attack. Shall I call someone?" Her Irish accent was soft and light.

"No," Blair gasped. "I'm fine," she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Her hair had crusted over and she retracted her hand at the feeling. "Damnit," Blair whispered to herself.

Blair stood up on shaky legs using the bathroom countertop to help her stand. She took a deep breath and opened the glass shower door. Blair pressed some buttons and turned a knob and soon the water was pouring down. "Friday," the AI beeped, "Could you go on silent mode for an hour or two?" 

"You understand with silent mode I am only allowed to alert you of emergencies, correct? All other functions will be turned off."

She nodded, "Yeah, I understand Friday."

Friday beeped and Blair basked in the sound of the water rushing down. Blair stepped into the shower fully clothed and let the water run over her body. She sat down and brought her legs up to her chest slightly rocking back and forth. Water pounded on her skin and she sat there for hours just thinking. She didn't cry, didn't talk, didn't move, just thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I hope everyone is safe!


	8. "Fuck!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has some unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy!

"Fuck!" Blair screamed as another punching bag but the dust. She hung her head and grabbed another one, it was her last one. Blair hung it up and started to punch the bag at half strength. Sweat poured from her body as she had been in the gym for around three hours now. She had been on the treadmill for a bit but a punching bag was more her style. 

Today she opted for booty shorts and a tank top, simple and easy. Blair hit the bag in waves, she would go all out for a minute then stand back for a few seconds. She kept bouncing on her feet trying to keep herself moving. Sawdust filled the floor along with the leather scraps and Blair shook her head looking at it. She would definitely have to buy some new ones for the facility. 

Blair hit the punching bag letting out little puffs of air. Soon she heard somebody step up and she shook her head as she stilled the bag. "Early morning?" 

She looked over to see Steve leaning against the opening to the gym. Blair walked over to her duffle bag and started to unwrap her hands. "Couldn't sleep," She said aggressively, wrapping the tape into a loose ball. "Never can," she huffed out.

Steve walked in with his duffle bag, "I know the feeling," He sat his bag down next to Blair's and looked over at the sweat trailing from her brow. "How long have you been here?"

Blair let out a loud breath and put a hand on her hip. She looked above the door to find a clock and shrugged, "About three or four hours."

Steve's eyes went big and he unzipped his duffle bag pulling out some shoes. "Wow, so you really couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I'm basically nocturnal at this point," she let out a small laugh along with Steve. She zipped up her duffle bag and looked at Steve, "Well, I better get going home before the police find out I ditched my ankle tracker."

Steve's brow furrowed and sure enough, there was no blinking anklet on her right leg. "Blair!" He scolded her like a mother would their child. 

She shrugged as she turned around walking towards the door. "Have a good day, Captain Rogers," she raised a hand up waving to Steve as she left. 

Blair left the room and heard Steve groan and she snickered at the man's reaction. With her duffle bag in hand, Blair bounced down the stairs of the Avengers Complex. A few people walked from here to there but the rush hadn't hit yet. Blair looked at her phone and saw a familiar face light up the screen, Bucky. She smiled and picked up the phone in the four rings, "Hello, Buck!"

"Umm. Hi Blair," Bucky said, sounding confused. "Where the hell are you?"

She pushed open the glass doors, "The complex, why?" Blair held the phone up with her shoulder.

"Because I came over to drop off the Starbucks drink you asked for and," she heard whispering and giggles of young girls on the other line. "There are two girls sitting in your apartment."

Blair knew exactly who it was, she cursed under her breath. "Shit, is anyone else with them?" She said getting on the motorcycle Sam gifted her a few days ago. "You know what, just put my coffee on the counter and leave."

"Should I tell-"

"No!" Blair aside turning the key and kicking up the stand. "Just leave," she hung up the phone, slid it into her bra, and sped off. She was grumbling under her breaths as she flew down the streets. Blair knew they would find her, they always fucking find her. Her past always catches up with her, damn it.

Blair flew into the parking garage stopping her motorcycle with a skid. She kicked the stand down, ripped the keys out, and full-on sprinted up the stairs, the elevator was too slow. The stone shook under her pounding steps and soon enough she was on the 4th floor. She ran to 434 and swung the door open seeing two girls on the couch laughing at the T.V. she slammed the door close clutching her keys so hard they stabbed into her hands. The girl looked up at the woman with innocent smiles. "What the hell are you doing here!" Blair yelled.

"W-Well me and Raven thought it would be nice to come and see you," Ash said scrambling away from the couch.

Blair felt the pain in her hand and looked down to see her house key had stabbed almost all the way through her hand. She sighed and put her hand palm up on the kitchen counter and yanked the key out of her hand. The gold was now stained with red and Blair simply brushed it off. "I told you not to come! I told you if I left you were never to come get me! Never to see me again!" Blair Sid pointed a finger and got closer to the girl.

"Wow, wow, Blair chills out," Raven said, putting a hand across Ash's chest protectively.

Blair put a hand in her hair and sighed shifting her weight, "No, you don't understand Raven. If they see you two here you are done for!" She gets closer to the girls and lowers her voice. "I told you to stay away for your own safety. You knew I would have to leave one day, I told you that on day one."

Raven stepped forward and Ash had tears in her eyes. Blair threw her hand down and sighed walking away from the two and I to the kitchen. She had to distance herself, she didn't want to hurt Raven or Ash. "We just wanted to come say goodbye, we didn't get time to," Raven said looking at Blair. 

Footsteps, multiple pairs of heavy feet. Blair looked at the girls, they heard it too. She held a finger to her lips and walked towards the door. Then Blair realized it was coming from the roof, she looked at the scared girls. Raven had a hand behind her back most likely on a gun. Blair took a few steps as she heard the footsteps stop and walked to the bedroom where she heard them. As she silently opened the door she heard the footsteps stop. 

Blair looked at the ceiling and then a loud crash was heard and screams. The wind passed by Blair's face as she viciously ran into the room. Ash and Raven were accompanied by large armed men in tactical gear. Blair threw a black whisp at one holding Raven. Raven shot the other man in the head and Ash stabbed the one holding her in the leg. Blair hit the panic button under her coffee table as she threw a lamp at another man's head. 

More men started to pour into the apartment and Blair grabbed the two girls' hands. She sent chains wrapping around two more men and swung open the apartment door. Ash and Raven ran out first with Blair backing them up. She sent a shock wave of black throwing multiple men to the ground. Raven and Ash let out a loud scream as more men swung in from the complex windows. Raven flipped one of the men over her shoulder and kicked his head in. Ash ducked under a swipe of a large man and hit him in the stomach with her own knife. Gunshots were heard and Blair quickly put up a shield in front of Raven and Ash shielding them from the blasts. 

The two girls started to run down the stairs Blair following quickly behind. Raven grabbed a man and threw him over the banister sending him four floors down with a crunch. Ash held her shoulder as a man shot her nearly point-blank in the left shoulder. She let out a small cry of pain and Blair looked over at her. As Blair was looking at Ash a stun gun was put to her stomach making her fall to the ground. Soon a dot was placed on her side sending electric shocks through her body. Blair's muscles clenched up and she fell down the stairs. She watched as Raven tried to pull a man over but was no match for him. Raven got a shot to the leg and fell to the ground as another hit her foot. Blair let out a muffled cry and watched Ash slice another man's neck. Ash jumped for Raven but was tackled by multiple men.

Blair watched the two girls scream and try to fight out but the men left. She let out a scream for the girls and black wisps surrounded her body. The electric button was ripped out of her leg by the black wisps and Blair started to run. She limped slightly but made her way up three flights of stairs to the roof. The girls were thrown into a helicopter and Blair went to take it out of the sky but was stopped by machine guns firing. She made a shield over herself and soon the helicopters got away.

The girls screaming faded into the distance and Blair fell to her knees. She put a hand over her mouth and one on her heart as she let out a loud sob. Black smoke shot everywhere and the light's around upstate New York flickered as the shock wave passed. Blair heard swooping and then felt someone next to her. A door was swung open but Blair could only focus on the sky. 

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Blair snapped around grabbing the arm. She looked to see Sam with his wrist in her hand. Blair threw it done, "Don't touch me," she stood up with tears in her eyes. 

"Blair…" Steve trailed off.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled her eyes phasing in and out of black. Blair put a hand to her mouth and looked down shaking her head. She rubbed her face, "every time, every fucking time!" Blair hit a metal vent and it flew off the building top. 

"Just, take a breath," Wanda said carefully walking up behind Blair. Red whisps slowly started to slither around her hands. Blair's fists clenched and her shoulders heaved up and down. Soon Wanda brought her hands up and red flooded Blair. She swayed and was soon caught by Vision who held the now sleeping woman.


	9. "How'd you get the metal leg?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Blair share a night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long overdue but I hope y'all like it. If you have any questions or over all comments please leave them down below. I love getting input from all Y'all.

The sound of laughter filled Blair's ears, the glow of a T.V and the smell of shame. She looked up and saw The Office still playing in the background. Blair sighed and sat up with a groan, she fell asleep again. It was dark outside but people were still alive and awake. Blair sat up and swung her legs over the couch, taking hanging her head. She whipped her face taking a deep breath and rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. 

Blair took the remote off the coffee table and turned off the T.V with a click. She stood up and stretched raising her arms above her head. The large t-shirt she was wearing rode up and exposed her boxer briefs. She ditched her messy bun moving around a bit and walked to the kitchen. 

The sound of glass against marble filled Blair's ears as she took down a small scotch glass. She opened a bottle of whiskey and poured herself way too much. Blair shrugged and put the whiskey back turning around and sipping from her glass. A loud bang came from Blair's front door, why did they have to cut off Friday? 

Blair sat her glass down and slowly walked towards the door as she grabbed a chef's knife from the large knife block. Like a cat, she slowly stocked forward one foot in front of the other. As she got to the door she looked through the peephole to see Steve looking flustered. Blair sighed and unlocked the door and deadbolt. Before her hand could get to the door it was slammed open and Blair stumbled backward. 

Steve looked around through her apartment and Blair rubbed her head as the door hit. She groaned and ate the knife back in its wooden blocks. "Hello to you too, Cap."

He ran out of her bedroom, "Have you seen Bucky?" He asked, breathing heavily.

Blair's brows knitted together, "What?" Steve put a hand on his hip and one in his hair. "Steve, what's going on?" She asked eyebrows knitting together.

"Bucky, he had another episode. No one can find him, He's been gone for three days," Steve said, walking to the couch and sitting down with his head in his hands. "I knew this would happen," he whispered.

"Well umm…" Blair pointed to her stock of alcohol not knowing what to do. "Could I get you a drink? Something hard probably," She walked over pulling out another glass. The news that Bucky ran away seemed to not affect Blair one bit.

"Beer, beer's fine," Blair nodded and put the glass back. She walked to her fridge and grabbed out a bottle of beer from a full six-pack. Blair popped the top off with a bottle opener and walked over with her scotch and beer in hand. She sat down on the couch next to him, "Thanks," he said, taking the drink.

Blair sat down with a huff and rested her elbows on her knees. Steve let out a sigh and took a sip of beer, "Hard week?" Blair asked.

Steve nodded, swallowing his sip of beer, "You could say that."

"I know the feeling," Blair took a drink.

The two sat in silence for what felt like minutes but was really hours. They both thought about everything that had happened in the past month, it had been insane. The two had both lost and fought their fair share but this past month had really been a tough one. Steve laid back against the couch working his way through the whole six-pack of beer. Blair held a bottle for red wine half empty in her left hand. She leaned forward and hung her head between her legs only looking up to take a drink.

"How'd you get the metal leg?" Steve asked, breaking the long silence. 

Blair sighed and sat back on the couch, "I gave it up," she said as her back hit the couch making her bounce slightly. "There was this girl who had lost her leg in a car accident. I thought about doing one good thing in my life and I was a perfect match. So, I let them take it and sew it on to her," she took a long chug of the wine. "Come to find out two years later she was…" Blair took a deep breath feeling a twitch of hurt in her heart. "Was tortured and killed."

"Oh," Steve looked over at Blair, "I didn't mean to-"

She shook her head,"You didn't know," Blair looked up at him. "It's fine, Steve," The two sat in silence for a while longer. Blair looked at the T.V and then back at Steve, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Steve looked at her, "I don't want to think anymore."

"Yeah," he put his beer down on the coffee table, with a coaster of course. "Do you have 'Wizard of Oz'? Sam told me to watch it but I've never gotten around to it," Steve laid back against the couch putting an arm over the middle seat. 

Blair nodded sitting back down on the other side of the three-cushion couch. "Yeah, I have it on Plex," she started to search for it. Soon she landed on it and hit play and the black and white movie started.

The two sat there watching the movie and at some point, Blair threw her feet on Steve. A blanket laid across her body and on Steve's lap as they watched the movie. Blair watched the Lion cower away and it made her brain start moving again. She sighed and sat up moving her legs off of Steve and into a more curled up position. Blair reached for the T.V. remote and paused the movie, making Steve look at her.

He cocked his head to the side, "I know I said I didn't want to think anymore. But," she sighed her shoulders moving with her breath. "Do you ever regret letting them experiment on you?"

Steve sighed and pushed himself upwards taking in the question. "Well," he brought his arms off the couch. "I think of what my life would have been without all," he gestured to himself, "This," he cleared his throat. "But then I think of all the people that would have died without me. It was in the middle of a war and I felt it was my duty to serve my country. Why do you ask?"

Blair shrugged, "Just been thinking a lot about my existence. The things I've done, the things others have done," The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know, you're a good guy, Steve."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"I mean it, Steve," she rolled her head on to one of her shoulders. "Everyone looks at you and sees all the good you've done. Most people look at me and…" she pressed her lips together, "And see how much bad I've done."

"Well, I'm not most people," Steve said with a small smile on his face.

Blair looked into his blue eyes and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. A small smile appeared on her face, "Thank you, Steve," she looked at him for a few more seconds and then resumed 'The Wizard of Oz'.


	10. "Extinction."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
> Panic attacks  
> Mania

The blast of a metal door filled Blair's ears and she walked in the room. Gunfire filled her ears and a shield was blasted in front of her. She sent out a shock wave and the men crashed into the concrete wall and metal table. A stone look on her face and Blair stepped over a man's body. She looked at the floor and searched for the face tattoo that gave the man away. She held a gun in her hand and swept the groaning men. 

Soon a man sat up and Blair saw the number tattoo where his eyebrow was supposed to be. She shook her head and stepped over the other men's bodies. She took the man by his shirt collar and slammed him on a metal table. He groaned and Blair held the pistol to his head getting in his face. "Where the hell are they!" She screamed in the man's face.

"I'll never tell," She slammed him against the metal table. His head banged backward and he let out a loud groan.

Blair got closer to his face and yelled in his face, "Tell me or I'll blow your fucking head off!" The man's face was already bleeding and he shook his head. Blair threw his head back again on the metal table, "Where!"

The man laughed and whispered in Blair's ear, "it's too late they're already gone."

The screams of Raven and Ash filled Blair's ears and she looked to the monitor. A gun was held up to Ash's head and she stared at the camera. Raven was next to her tears in her eyes but trying to keep her dignity. Ash looked at Raven with scared eyes and Raven gave Ash soft eyes. 

Bang.

Blair shot up sweat pouring down her face and let out a loud gasp. She looked around to see her plain bedroom and the darkness of her windows. Blair sighed and sat up against the headboard, throwing the blanket off herself. She brought her knees up against her chest and rested her head on her knees. She ran a hand through her hair and placed her head against the headboard looking up at her ceiling fan.

The world was quiet but was cut off by a loud beep and then ringing. Blair looked to her nightstand on her right and saw her phone lighting up. She sighed and sat criss-cross on her bed and reached over getting her phone. Blair saw an unknown number lighting up her screen and she debated just letting it ring. 

"Hello?" She said, dazed from her sudden awakening.

The line was dead for a few seconds and Blair could only hear breathing. She cocked her head and pushed herself up becoming much more awake. "Blair," the voice was a masculine deep voice.

"W-Who the hell is this?" Blair asked with her eyes darting around the apartment.

She heard breathing in the line and held her own breath. "You look very lovely in that blue shirt."

Blair looked down, blue, her shirt was blue. She shook her head, "If you're trying to scare me it won't work. Anyone could have guessed blue," she tried to rationalize it. The line was still and she took a deep breath and placed her arm on her knee. Her hand was in the air and she held up a few fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

She shook her head but looked at her hand, Three fingers. Blair's hands shook and she looked wide-eyed around the room. She stood up and ran to the window in her room with the blackout curtains. Blair looked around her room, no one was there. 

"Blair, you really think that will work?"

No words left Blair's mouth as her heart rate increased. She looked around her room and saw nothing, they couldn't see her. Blair reached for the gun under her nightstand.

"That's a little rash, don't you think?" Her hand left from under the table, "That's right. No need for guns."

"How the hell do you know what I'm doing?" The line was still. Blair waited for an answer as she looked around her bedroom. 

The deep voice laughed a rock hard laugh. "You assume I'm outside," the voice got closer to the phone. "But the reality is, I'm in front of you."

Blair's eyes dashed around looking for someone, anyone. All she saw was a blink of light, it was two eyes. She sent a long chain at the figure but the man caught them. Blair shook her head wide-eyed seeing the gloved hand. "Who are you," Blair asked, pulling the chain.

"Extinction."

With a flash of white light, Blair stumbled back and was dazed. When the white went away she looked for the man again, nothing. She finally grabbed the gun under the nightstand and started to sweep the Apartment edge to edge. She turned over tables, chairs, any place anyone could hide. Blair threw everything out of her cabinets looking for the man. Nothing.

She shook her head and grabbed her phone in the now bright apartment. Pressing a few buttons and she put a hand to her forehead and one to her hip. After a few rings someone picked up sounding tired, "Blair, it's three in the morning," Steve's voice replied.

"Someone was in my apartment," Blair said blatantly.

The sound of movement could be heard on the other side. Sheets moving and pillows being adjusted, "What?"

Blair let out a shaking breath looking around her apartment again. "I-I don't know. I got a call from an unknown number about two hours ago and a man was on the other line. He knew the color of my shirt, how many fingers I was holding up. Steve, he held my chains, I couldn't shake him."

"H-How is that possible?"

"I-I don't know Steve," her heart was still pounding in her ears. "He disappeared with a flash, Steve I've been alive for billions of years and no one has ever been able to hold the chains. I've never seen anything like this."

"O-Okay," she heard drawers opening and Blair was clearly put on speaker. "Did you search the apartment?"

Blair nodded even if she couldn't see her, "Yes. I basically threw it apart and no one is here," Blair swallowed the lump in her throat, "Steve," she said quietly and got a hum from Steve. "I'm scared."

She heard the other line stop at those words. It had been two months and Blair had never been this vulnerable before. Steve stopped at quiver in her voice and the sound of fear he'd never heard from her. "It's okay, Blair," he assured the woman. "I'm on my way right now, will you be okay for a few minutes alone?" 

Blair nodded slightly, running a hand all the way through her hair. "Y-Yeah, just hurry," she paused, "Please."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

The line went off and Blair sighed standing in her kitchen. She was shaking and her anxiety was through the roof but she was too afraid to go into her room. Blair shouldn't be scared, she has seen far worse things and been in much more risky situations. But somehow the unknown scared her more than anything. Blair sat on her kitchen counter but couldn't shake the panic. He had to still be here, he had to. 

Blair stood in a panic and started to throw her couch apart. She hadn't taken the couch cushions off, he had to be under them. The dark couch cushions were thrown over her head and she looked at the couch. He wasn't there.

She threw open all the curtains, even tore them off the walls, nothing. Blair let out an aggravated sound and went into the kitchen. She ducked under the kitchen sink and saw all the chemicals. Blair threw them behind her and yelled at herself for not looking sooner. Her floor was already scattered with food from her pantry and a few dishes and bowls. He wasn't there.

Blair lol looked at her fridge, it was still full! The nearly empty fridge was being torn apart. She took the shelves out, the ice maker out, everything. The door was pushed open at one point and Blair didn't notice in her panic. She was on her knees throwing jars and Tupperware containers behind her. The floor was littered with all types of things but Blair didn't take any notice to it. 

"Blair?" The voice said softly and worried.

She snapped to see Steve looking at her and she stood up frantically. "He has to be here!" She ran into her room getting a boost of confidence with Steve there. Blair hadn't checked her medicine cabinet yet, he had to be hiding. She threw open the mirror medicine cabinet and a shatter was heard. Blair threw her medication bottles and different tubes onto the counter and floor. "H-He must be hiding," she turned around breathing heavily and Steve stood in the door away. Blair started to fan herself, "Is it hot in here?"

"Blair," Steve said, coming up cautiously to the panicking girl. "I need you to take a deep breath," a hand went on Blair's shoulder. 

A hand flew over Blair's heart as the beating got more and more rapid. "I-I can't breath," she choked out and felt herself becoming weaker. Steve saw the woman going to the floor and quickly grabbed her waist. The two sunk to the bathroom floor, pill bottles rolling away as they touched them. "I think I'm dying," she gasped. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Steve said in a soft but clear voice. "Look at me," Blair's Violet eyes looked into Steve Crystal blue one's.

Steve had a hand on Blair's arm and just the contact made her start crying. She looked into his eyes and lost it, all the fear and panic left her body through tears. She rested her head against Steve's shoulder and Steve hushed the girl. He shifted Blair so she was in his lap as he saw legs criss crossed. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and Steve held her waist. 

The bathroom was filled with Blair's sobbing and Steve's gentle words. After about fifteen minutes Blair's crying had settled down and now she just hugged Steve close. The two hadn't even realized the position they were in but it was an intimate one. Blair's body was practically flushed with Steve's and her panic hadn't realized that. 

Blair pulled away sniffling and looking at their position, a small chuckle left her mouth. "This is a bit awkward."

Steve was flush red but let out a small laugh, "Just a bit," the two shared the small laugh. It went quiet for a few seconds as both of them sighed. "Are you doing better now?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah," Blair sat her head on Steve's shoulder as he rubbed a hand soothingly up and down her back. "I'm just tired now," she said turning her head so her cheek laid on Steve's shoulder.

"Back at the complex, I have an extra room on my floor," Steve said, regretting his words. "Only if you feel comfortable with it."

Blair gave a small nod but didn't move her head from his shoulder. "That's fine," she took a deep breath, "But I don't think my legs work."

Steve laughed and Blair felt the rumble in his chest. "Well, what do you want me to do?" He questioned.

"Carry me," Blair said, not batting an eyelash. 

Steve's face went full red and was so glad Blair couldn't see his face. His breath hitched and he tried to return it to normal. "What about your clothes?" He asked.

Blair nuzzled her face into Steve's neck, "I can just steal your sweatpants," she grinned slightly.

He shook his head and put his arm under Blair as he lifted both of them. He adjusted Blair with a quick bounce and both hands were under her now. She hung on to his neck lightly and Steve's hands were on either of her thighs. He walked through the Apartment and opened the door with one hand under Blair. He locked it with the keys she directed him to grab and was off to the elevator. 

As they waited on the elevator Blair mumbled into Steve's neck, "You're a good pillow."

Steve's face was washed with confusion, "Thank you?" She hummed into his neck.

The two made it to the complex soon and Blair had her arms around Steve's waist as he turned off the motorcycle. "Come on, Blair," Steve said, moving the kickstand.

She shook her head, "My legs are broken."

Steve sighed and got off the bike and Blair let out a small whine. She looked at Steve with pleading eyes and he sighed. Steve picked Blair up bridal style and she nuzzled into his chest. He sighed and grabbed the keys shoving it into his jacket pocket and walked to the elevator. They got out of the parking garage and into the Avengers estate. It was about a mile from the Complex and each Avenger had their own floor and then a community floor. The community floor had a pool, Gym, kitchen, large dining area, screening room, gaming room, even a bowling alley! It was everything anyone could hope for. 

Blair let out a small gurgle of noise and Steve looked down to see her fast asleep. A small smile spread across his face and he walked into the complex. He walked to the elevator without noticing Natasha's eyes on him and Blair. A small smile fell on her face and she looked down at her green tea swirling it slightly. 

Steve opened the door of his apartment and kicked it closed behind him. He walked into a hallway and pushed open a door. The bedroom was filled with different paintings, plants, and a nice cozy queen bed. There was a dresser with few items and a guitar sitting in the corner.

Blair was set on the bed gently and Steve sighed rolling his shoulders. He looked at Blair and put a blanket over her. As he walked to the door he stopped looking back at the woman. Steve had always seen Blair as a force to be reckoned with, a power of mass destruction. But now, she looked like a normal human. Her slightly parted lips and sun-kissed face was soft and Steve felt himself melting. He shook his head realizing how weird it was to watch someone sleep and he closed the door leaving Blair with the bedside lamp on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the story is picking up a bit. I ain't gonna lie to y'all, things just go downhill from now.


	11. "I'm not in your world."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair can't seem to catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to make you guys wait so... Here is another chapter.

Blair refused to go anywhere by herself anymore. She didn't go to her apartment, the gym, even around the corner. Fear was consuming her and she didn't have a way out. The only 'out' she had was Steve, he was always there. The other Avengers would go with Blair but not as much as Steve. Blair stayed in his apartment, went to the gym with him, watched movies with him, walked down the street together, everything. It was exhausting for Steve but he promised he would be there.

Currently the group was gathered around the large dining room table and ate Chinese food. They laughed, told jokes, and talked for what seemed like hours. Blair kept to herself mostly still feeling distance from the team but would pitch in a snarky comment here and there. As they sat eating their food Blair kept her head down mostly taking small bites of her fried rice. 

The laughs and talking soon became background noise as Blair's ears started ringing. She shook her head as her vision started to blur. "Blair?" She looked up at Wanda, "Do you think it's a good idea?" She said plopping some pepper chicken into her mouth.

"Umm, yeah," Blair pushed her chair out. "If you'll just excuse me for a minute."

The Avengers looked at her with cocked eyebrows and tiled heads. Blair stumbled a bit but made it through the page archway and down a small hallway. She planted two hands on the counter not bothering to lock the bathroom door and sighed. Blair walked her feet back a bit and stretched her arms as she came back up. 

As she looked herself in the face she closed her eyes shaking her head. When she opened them she saw something, someone was behind her. She turned around quickly panic flashed through her. No one was there. Blair shook her head and thought she was going crazy. She turned back and there in the mirror was a dark figure. Her head turned to look over her right shoulder, no one was there. 

"I'm not in your world," she recognized the deep voice. It was a voice she never wanted to hear again, the black glove that she hated. 

Blair's eyes went big but she kept a straight face as best she could, "What do you want," She hissed.

The man shrugged walking around in the mirror, "You know exactly what I want Blair."

She shook her head and her hands broke into the marble countertop, "Nothing will make me give it to you." 

A deep rumble erupted from the mask chest, "Oh, but I think you will."

"There is nothing you could offer me to give it up, I was sworn to protect it!" Blair said, raising her voice.

He made a small popping noise with his mouth, "Oh really?" He stopped looking Blair right in the eyes. "Not even these?" He snapped his fingers.

Soon he held the back of two girl's shirts and their hands were bound with cloth. Their mouths had a strip of cloth keeping them from talking. It was Raven and Ash. Blair reached a handout but the mirror stopped her, she groaned. "Give it to me."

Blair shook her head, "No!"

A small smirk lit upon his face, "If you don't give it up they'll die," Blair shook her head looking at the girl's scarred face. "You have a month."

The girls disappeared along with the man and Blair let out a loud scream her fist pounded down on the mirror and it shattered, cutting her arm and hand. Blood streamed into the white marble countertop and the door was swung open. Blair looked at the wall with a few mirror shards still in it but it was mostly a blank wall. 

Vision phased through the wall looking Blair first and saw her arm bleeding everywhere. He picked up the hand, "It appears the glass has cut you quite deep. I would advise dressing your wounds immediately."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

The blood had covered her arm and was pooling in the sink and on the counter. "Blair, that isn't a scratch. You're going to bleed out!" Natasha said looking at the blood around Blair. "Sam, go get the medkit."

Vision led Blair over to the closed toilet seat and she sat on the cover. She could only keep a blank stare looking at the towel rack in front of her. Vision and Wanda left the room as Sam brought in the medkit. Natasha started to clean and assess Blair's wounds with Steve's help. Blair's face was blank and had no emotion on it as Natasha decided the wounds didn't need stitching.

Natasha held pressure to the wounds and Blair just sat there taking the death grip Natasha had. "Blair, why did you smash the mirror?" Steve asked like he was talking to a child. 

"I'm not a baby Steve. You don't have to treat me like one," Blair hissed snapping her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He put a gentle hand on Blair's knee.

She snapped up ripping her arm out of Natasha's group. "I told you to stop it!" She yelled at Steve who stood up straight. "I'm fine!" Natasha backed up a bit hitting the tub with Blair's outbreak. "I'm fine, okay!" Blair said looking at both of them. "I can take care of my wounds myself, I've been doing it for years, so please just leave me be," Blair stormed out of the bathroom.

Blair ran out of the common room and up the stairs flying past everyone. She had to make sure it was okay, she had to. Blair ran up the stairs and fumbled with the key to the apartment. Her arm started to slowly bleed through the bandages but she ignored it. Blair swung the door open and ran through the kitchen and living room. She took a sharp corner into her room and got to her knees throwing the mattress up. Blair grabbed the knife in the bedside table and cut open the mattress. 

She reached around and felt the tiny envelope in her hand. Blair sighed and took it out quickly opening the orange envelope. There was a necklace with a green sphere covered in diamonds at the end of it. She opened it and saw the small swirling green and blue colors. Blair closed it and fell back on the busted mattress. She held it in her hand and closed her eyes, 

A loud sigh left Blair's mouth and she shook her head. The room stood quiet but Blair was raging with questions. She sighed and brought her hand up to run through her hair but realized blood was dripping on her clothes. "Fuck," she said under her breath. 

Blair stood up and walked to the bathroom grabbing a towel and holding it to the soaked through bandages. She sat in the hallway bathroom holding pressure to her wound and thinking. The necklace was now clasped around her neck and Blair looked at it dangling in her shirt. She hated necklaces, but now more than ever she had to wear it, she had to.

A knock kicked Blair out of her head and a voice broke the silence, "Hey, Blair. Can I come in?" It was Vision's voice.

"Sure, just phase through I guess," Blair sighed, her foot bouncing as she sat on the edge of the tub shower combo. 

Sure enough, the man phased through the wall turtle neck and all. He got down on a knee and looked at Blair's arm seeing the towel over it. "You are in distress."

"Yeah, what gave it away," she let out a small chuckle and the smile faded from her face.

"Everyone is very concerned about you," Vision said, sitting next to Blair in the tub.

"Do you feel responsible for that stone?" Vision pondered her question. "Because you know what it could do if someone else got their hands on it."

He nodded slowly, "Well, yes. If someone got this stone who knows what they could do with it?"

"I have a hypothetical question for you, Vision," He perked up at the sound of a question. "You know that stone can wipe out massive armies and if it gets in the wrong hands could kill millions," Vision nodded, understanding Blair. "If someone held a gun to Wanda's head," his face dropped. "and said you can either save her and give up the stone or keep the stone and she dies… what would you do?" Blair asked, looking at the man.

The two sat in silence for a minute as Vision took in the question. His face was knitted tightly as he thought about the question. "Well," he started straightening up. "I can stand the loss, it will hurt but I can take it. If millions of people had to go through that, worlds would collapse," Blair soaked in the wise words. "so it would be painful but I will take one loss so the universe doesn't have to suffer millions," He turned and looked at Blair. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I might have to make that decision soon."


	12. "Fuck it, she's going off-script."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair attends a famous Stark party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally the worst person. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait!!

"I don't understand why I have to go."

The sound of hairdryers and the smell of burnt hair filled the bathroom. Natasha sat with a curling iron twisting and turning Blair's hair. Wanda sat by the vanity gluing on some false eyelashes. Natasha already had all her makeup applied and was now helping Blair with her hair. Blair was confident in her gold smokey eye so she held a mirror close to her face blending the colors together.

"Because," Natasha let go of the curl, "You are an Avenger now and have to suffer like the rest of us."

Tony was throwing one last Avengers grad party before he stepped down and Clint retired. The other Avengers were used to things like this but Blair wasn't. She had been to a few black-tie events but this was huge. Blair would have to make a speech as the newest Avenger and swear an oath to the world. She had memorized the speech Steve helped her write but she was still nervous.

"Oh, shit," Wanda said standing up from the vanity in her black silk robe. "We're going to be late if we don't get out of dresses now."

Blair hated this, she hated cameras, she hated people, she hated parties. The whole thing was basically a red carpet for the Avengers and some selected special guests. Blair didn't want her photo taken but she had no choice, she was going to walk the red carpet.

The girls helped each other into their dresses with a bit of struggle and a lot of swearing at spandex. Natasha had opted for a red deep V neck, long-sleeved, and high slit evening dress. Natasha had three-inch black shoes that matched with her makeup

Wanda wore a Violet dress that had Lace and was splicing and had a high low cut that ended a bit farther down than mid-thigh. Her shoes had a silver heal and we're a chunky sort of sandal combo.

Blair looked in the mirror and admired the black off-the-shoulder court train evening dress. It was mostly made of lace and hugged Blair in all the right places. Her black sparkling four-inch heels were covered by the dress but made Blair confident.

The three obviously took a few mirror selfies and complemented each other. They now sat in a limo joined by another woman by the name of Pepper. She and Tony had been together for a while and she wore a beautiful white dress with a long slit and sweetheart neckline, Simple but it works really well for her.

On the way there the girls talked about how nervous yet excited they all were. Pepper got to learn more about Blair and the two made good conversation. Soon the Limo stopped and they could hear cameras flashing some were already on the carpet. Blair took a deep breath as each girl stepped out with their date ready to take their arm. 

Natasha went with Sam, they had opted not to go alone again. Vision and Wanda went together with bright beautiful smiles enjoying each other's company. Pepper and Tony went in the arms link and posed for the Cameras like professionals. Thor and Loki were already on the runway making their way down the line separately. Believe it or not, Loki was actually a hot commodity now with everything being over and him already doing time for his crimes.

Blair took a deep breath and elegantly stepped out of the Limo, bright lights blinding her. She put on her best celebrity smile and walked on to the red carpet. She saw Steve a few feet away waiting with his hands placed in front of him. Blair's smile turned into a real one seeing the man in his black suit. He wore a three piece suit and had a golden tie matching Blair's necklace and bracelets. 

She posed a bit, looking over the shoulder, some serious, some funny, as she made her way to Steve. "You look beautiful," Steve said looking Blair up and down. Blair felt a sudden burst of confidence and as she got to Steve she put a hand on his shoulder. She pushed herself up a bit and kissed his cheek, cameras flashed like crazy. 

Once Blair got down Steve moved his head to look at her wide-eyed. Blair looked at him and shrugged, taking his arm and hooking it with hers. The two made their way down the runway posing together and apart. She was interviewed a few times and smiled for the camera, all that jazz. At one point Blair another realized a reporter was coming near her and groaned internally questioning if she could Dodge the woman. 

It was too late and Blair heard the words, "Hello, my name is Grace and I'm here with Live 95 news. Do you mind answering a few questions?" Blair looked at the small woman dressed in a pinstripe suit. Blair simply nodded and the cameraman held up a hand and Grace started talking into their black and blue microphone. "So tell me Blair, what is it like at the Avengers complex?"

"Well," Blair put her hands on her hip being careful of what she would say. "It is definitely an experience, " she let out a small laugh. "Everyone there operates like one unit so being the new girl took some getting used to. Other than our super abilities it's a pretty normal life. We have drama, illness, love, hate, laughter, just like any other house would."

Grace smiled and nodded at the answer, "I don't want to take up too much time, so one more question," Blair nodded, getting ready for the Question. "It has been rumored that in your past you have had a pretty dirty criminal record, is that true?"

Blair looked at the woman with a shocked expression and shook her head. "I'm sorry but this interview is over." 

Steve watched as Blair made her way over to him, "What did she ask?" He saw her clearly upset.

"She asked about my past, my record," Blair said, taking his arm again as they were almost inside.

"Do you want her off the runway?" Steve asked, smiling at one of the cameras with Blair.

Blair thought for a second, she didn't want to be rude. As they stood their posing Blair realized what that woman asked about was none of her business. If Blair was going to be an Avenger she had to stand up for herself. 

Steve and Blair were right by the doors and two security guards stood at the door ready to push it open. Blair stopped at the door and put her hand on the security guard’s arm. He looked at her and she pointed out the woman and said thank you. Steve looked at Blair and nodded a small smile on his face. 

The party went by pretty smoothly. Blair mingled with some of the guests and tried her best to avoid any reports. She hated having to constantly watch her words just in case anyone was listening in. Most of the night was spent with a drink in hand and a smile on her face. That was until Blair saw Loki, the god of mischief.

Blair made direct eye contact with him and saw Loki nearly spit out his drink. Her eyelids lowered and decided she was going to mess with Loki a bit. Blair excused herself from the conversation with Natasha and a few others. Loki and Blair kept eye contact and slowly she slithered over to him. Her hips swayed seductively and Loki was breaking a sweat looking at him. 

Loki shared to chug his margarita and shook the taste off his mouth. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them Blair was in front of him. "Hello, Loki," Blair said, touching a hand to Loki's upper arm. Her voice lowered a bit as she said his name making his breath hitch. "Oh my God," she squeezed his upper arm a bit. "Since when did you go to the gym?"

"Blair, don't," Loki snapped at her getting more to drink.

She sighed and pushed up against Loki, "Come on, I'm only having fun."

"Blair," She zoomed around to see Vision in a suit fixing his tie. "Mr. Stark is starting the announcements."

She looked at Loki and smiled, giving his arm a squeeze, "Well, my time to shine," Loki grabbed the shot without him. Before he could bring it to his lips Blair grabbed it out of his hand and chugged it. He looked at her in disbelief as she handed the shot class back to Loki. "Let's go!" Blair said to Vision

Blair took a deep breath and followed Vision through the crowd. She smiled and waved at people as she made her way through a small set of doors. There was a long white hallway which was a downgrade from the fancy party happening a few feet away. 

They walked down about four doors and Vision opened the door for Blair. She walked in and thanked Vision for being such a gentleman. The room had a few couches, people dressed in all black, large vanity mirrors, and a few water bottles, she was not ready for this. 

Soon the people in Black started to explain what was going to happen when Stark called me on. She nodded and someone made sure each one of her hairs was in place. Blair rolled her shoulders out and did some tongue twisters getting ready for Tony to call her on. The door opened once again to let in Steve and Natasha. Blair smiled and offered a small wave at the two sand they walked over.

Natasha started to look Blair over and gave her a small hug, "You ready?" Natasha asked, pulling out of the hug. 

Blair pressed her lips together and let out a large sigh, "Yeah, yeah I got this," she was going to die on stage. 

"You have the flashcards, right?" Steve asked and Blair gave a small nod. Suddenly without warning Steve brought her into a side hug and kissed her forehead.

Blair's heart went from beating one hundred beats per minute to a million. Before Blair could say anything she was being pushed on stage. Soon the flashing of cameras scared her once again and she took the microphone from Tony. Cameras were pointed at her as everyone stood on the floor watching her up on the stage.

"Hello everyone," Blair cleared her throat as the clapping died down. "First off I would like to thank you all for coming to this amazing party," she smiled gripping the mic. "And I want to thank all of you for allowing me to be a defender of your world," Blair smiled and people clapped again. As it silenced down Blair was about to start the speech she planned. She looked over to Steve off stage who gave a big full teeth grin and held up two thumbs. Fuck it, she's going off-script. "After going to so many planets, meeting so many different species I can say humans have something special," she gripped the microphone. "I have seen the amount of strength and selflessness, it still baffles me. Yes, there are some who don't follow these rules but overall I see it in every human. It baffled me how a species so small and confined hasn't gone totally extinct," people looked at each other confused. "Humans have started wars, burned bridges, killed, but at the end somehow people come out with greater strength. I have seen men and women on opposite sides come together and help one another in need," she put an elbow up on the podium. "I have yet to see that anywhere else in the universe. I can say with confidence that the human race is one of the best!" People cheered. "I, Blair Ralek, swear to defend the human race wherever they may be. I will stand and fight for life as long as I still have blood left to give!" Everyone stood up clapping as Blair backed away from the podium. Cameras flashed and Blair felt a flood of confidence.

She walked off the stage wide-eyed as the adrenaline courses throughout her. Steve and Natasha told her it was amazing and probably better than Steve's speech. Blair waved them off and grabbed the bottle of vodka in the behind stage area. She took a long sip taking down about ⅓ the bottle. Blair sighed and rested against a table throwing her head back and swallowing. She just fucking made a promise to 7 billion life forms.

Blair was truly fucked.


	13. "Care for a dance?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Blair go to a vintage store and find some beautiful new pieces.

A car flew past the two making Blair spin on her feet and flip the car off. A loud belly laugh left Steve seeing the women so mad at the car. She pushed him and walked across the road still aggravated. The two were on their way to a vintage shop called 'The Housing Works Thrift Shop'. Steve had been there a few times and found some small decorative items for his apartment. He had even found some suit pieces from the 40's that really brought him back in time.

Blair let out a small laugh at Steve's joke and opened the shop door. Usually, Steve would open the doors but the two had a whole discussion with whoever got there first opened the door. It was a long and timely debate between the two but they laughed about it.

As they entered the shop they noticed the cozy atmosphere and friendly smiles. Clothes were at the back of the store and decorations were at the front in all their glory. Nothing was really coded, it was just put up to look pretty, more exploring was needed.

Immediately Blair's eyes landed on a heart-shaped silver box that had seen better days. It still shined but most of it was dulled with age but it was beautiful. The intricate handwork of swirls and hearts on the box was amazing. It fit into the palm of her hand and Blair couldn't put it down. She gasped as she looked it over, it was definitely from the ‘40s or ‘50s. 

Blair held it up for Steve to see, "What do you think? I need a place to hold my new nose rings," She smirked.

Steve sighed and looked down at the books next to him. "Are you really going through with that idea?" He asked, glancing up at her.

"Hey, it's impressive I've gone this long without doing anything," Blair looked at the box some more. "I'm gonna get it," she nodded with a smile on her face.

The two continued to look around the store picking up a few small items here and there. Well, everything was small until Blair's eyes landed on something she couldn't pass up. She practically ran over to the record player that sat in the wooden box. Blair gasped and recognized what type of record player it was, an HMV 102. One of the first portable record players originally made in 1933. It was all there, the plate, original logo, it was certainly a find. She looked over and saw a record was on it and a paper folded next to it, 'play me!' Blair dropped the needle for a few seconds and it definitely worked. 

Steve saw Blair's excitement and made his way through the store to find her near the back. His eyes landed on the record player and then went to Blair. "I haven't seen one of these in forever! My mother used to have one when I was growing up," Steve smiled looking at the dark blue case.

"We have to get it, You need a record player anyway," Blair said looking at it and running her hands along with sides.

"I have one," Steve crossed his arms looking over at Blair.

She looked up at him and shook her head, "You have a modern one. You need an older one, the new ones sound to crisp," Blair complained.

Steve sighed, "I'm gonna have to carry it, won't I?" 

Blair batted her eyelashes at Steve, "Please?" She asked, rubbing against his side.

"Okay, fine. Let's get it."

Triumphantly Blair let out a small squeal as Steve started to close it up and bring it to the front. Blair started to check out their other things which were a few old books and small nick-nacks. Steve came up and set the record player down on the counter and the woman smiled. "Only fitting that Captain America gets reunited with a record player nearly as old as him," the Cashier smiled putting their purchases into Blair cloth bags.

Steve shrugged, "I had one as a kid, it was only fitting," a small grin wiped across his face.

"Have a good day, and treat that record player well," the woman said, handing the bag to Blair. 

Blair smiled and put the bag over her shoulder, "We will, thank you!" She said holding the door for Steve who held the record player.

"How long of a walk is it?" Steve asked looking down at Blair. He adjusted the record player so he could hold it more comfortably.

She looked down in the bag, "About ten minutes back to the car," Blair smiled looking up at Steve. "Is it too heavy for you?" She joked.

"Ha, ha," Steve said, dead faced looking at Blair. He shook his head at the woman's full face grin and small laugh. The two walked and talked as they walked down the streets slowly making their way back to the Target parking lot. They talked about everything under the sun as they walked, well everything but work.

"Not it!" Blair yelled and scared Steve slightly. He looked at her with questioning eyes, "You have to drive," she smiled as Steve stopped in his tracks. "You snooze, you lose!" Steve shook her head and chased after Blair who fully sprinted to the car.

Steve sat down at the record player where his old one used to be and smiled. Blair came out of her bedroom after rearranging something's here and there to make room. Blair's room had been filled with decor, it was a beautiful and Arty's mess. Steve looked through the records and smiled finding one that was perfect. He grabbed out the record carefully not to handle it that much and placed it down. Steve grabbed the needle and dropped it on the record and the song started. The Ink Spots filled the two ears and Blair smiled.

"Care for a dance?" She asked Steve to walk towards him with a smile on her face. His face went red and his heart started to race seeing Blair come closer to him. "Come on, it'll be fun." 

She held her hand out for Steve, "I don't know how to dance," it felt like the 1940s again. Suddenly he looked at Blair and felt a pang in his heart. If he ever heard people talk about dancing he always thought of Peggy. But this time, all he could think about was Blair up against his body.

"I'll teach you," Blair said softly. 

Steve stepped up and put his hand on Blair's waist looking at her as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled and the two clasped their hands together, their elbows slightly bent. Blair was ready to direct Steve but he took the lead immediately. She gave him a smile as they started to box step on the wooden floor under them. "You are such a bad liar," Blair laughed looking at Steve. 

He shrugged as the two spun around each other, "I've had a lot of time to learn."

Blair smiled as the two came back together even closer than before. The two laughed and smiled at each other as the next song started to play 'I'll never smile again'. As the slower song started the whole atmosphere changed in the room. 

Steve looked at Blair and Blair caught Steve's eyes. "Do you know how to dip someone?" Blair asked Steve. 

"Shall we find out?" Steve asked with a small smirk on his face.

He wrapped his arms around her back and his other hand laid on her head. Blair held onto his back with both arms and Steve dipped Blair. Usually one would come straight back up but the two stayed there. The music filled their ears and Blair felt her heart racing, oh Jesus. Steve looked into her Violet eyes and then at her lips. 

Blair pulled herself up slightly and Steve brought Blair's head up kissing her. He pulled her up as the two continued the kiss. It felt like a movie, a really fluffy romantic movie. The two of them dancing and holding each other close then sharing a kiss. They pulled away and the song faded into another. All the two did for a solid minute was look at each other not knowing what to do next.

"W-Wow," Blair let out an awkward chuckle and then looked at Steve. He let out an awkward laugh and looked at Blair's beautiful eyes again. "I wouldn't be opposed to that coffee date now."

"Tomorrow?"

Blair nodded, "Tomorrow.*


	14. "Why pineapple?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair and Steve share a... Quiet walk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't take forever this time!

"That's not how that works," Steve shook his head at Blair's statement.

She nodded letting out a small chortle, "He really just threw it right at him, Carrot and all." 

The two were walking through the Chittenango Falls State Park admiring the beautiful creeks, rivers, and raging waterfalls. It was a colder autumn day and the two decided that s coffee shop wasn't what they wanted. So they opted for a slight hike and beautiful scenery. They went later in the night, around five to make sure not too many people were there. Steve and Blair got recognized a few times, took pictures, and at some point signed a dude's back. 

It was beautiful at night with all the animals and bugs flying around, it was peaceful. Blair held on to Steve's jacketed arm as the two walked down a pathed path. She held Steve's hand but made sure to keep him extraordinarily close to her.

So far they had been out for two hours walking around and admiring the beautiful nature around them. They were coming up on the main attraction soon enough, the falls. This was the whole reason they went to this specific park. They could hear the water rushing and Blair got excited and pulled Steve along. She went into a light run pulling the super-soldier behind her. 

They soon stood at the body of the grand rolling falls. The water crashing down was powerful and the mist was cold. Blair looked in amazement at the large amounts of water crashing on to the rocks. The bushes and trees were springing like around the waterfall. Blair had her mouth open slightly as she looked at the waterfall.

Two hands slithered around her waist and Blair continued to look at the falls. He smiled and kissed her temple and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's beautiful," Blair said, taking in the full picture.

"Not as beautiful as you," Steve said, kissing Blair's jawline. 

She groaned at the statement, "You, Captain Rogers, are very cheesy."

He shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a man of simple taste," Blair shook her head and spun around in his arms. The two now looked at each other and Blair stole a kiss as she went on to her tip-toes. Steve held Blair close to him chest to chest, bodies flushed against each other. 

"How do you feel about pineapple?" Blair asked, swaying with Steve a bit.

Steve pulled his head up and looked at Blair confused with a small smile on his face. "Why pineapple?"

She shrugged and laid her head back on his chest, "Just wondering," a smirk fell on her face. 

The two stood there a while longer, neither of them talking, just enjoying each other's company. It was getting darker and darker as the two listened to the falls running down. Blair let out a small yawn and Steve looked down at her, "did you just yawn?"

Blair shook her head, bringing it up from Steve's chest, "No, I'm just tired."

"So I'm that boring."

"No," she looked up at Steve with hooded eyes. "I just feel safe."

Steve swore his heart just melted out of his body. It had been so long since anyone had said anything like that to Steve. He hadn't held anyone this close and just had a moment like this we'll… ever. Him and Peggy never got a moment like this so it was all new to him. Steve had been on a date or two but none of them like this, never like this. Everyone else who saw him was driven by sex but Blair, Blair was different.

As Steve was thinking he heard the snap of a twig. He was about to move but remembered all the nature that was around the two. Steve shook it off but heard footsteps, multiple footsteps. Blair smiled up at Steve and whispered, "Someone's here."

Steve got closer to her ear, "What's the plan," They tried to make it seem as if they were oblivious.

She heard the sound of guns and tactical gear shifting back and forth. Soon it stopped and Blair closed her eyes as she whispered, "Run."

Gunshots fired and Blair shot up a bubble around her and Steve kept the two from the shots. Steve ducked down slightly making it easier for the woman to form one. "I counted ten different guns," Steve said over the gunfire as Blair struggled with the shield.

The bullet's stopped and Blair dropped the shield seeing the men around her. A black stripe ran out of her back and shot through all the men impaling them. Steve grabbed Blair and they started to sprint through the national park hearing others come after them. Their path was blocked by three guards and Blair grabbed her gun from her holster. She shot at the man on the left as Steve kicked down the others. Blair hit the man straight in the head and he fell to the floor as Steve bashed two men's heads together. 

Steve and Blair started to run again until there was shooting from the trees. Neither of them clocked it in time and Steve was shot three times. Two hit him in the lower stomach and the other his shoulder. "Steve!" Blair called up blasting a shield around the two of them. He held his stomach hissing in pain as the blood-soaked his white shirt. "Fuck, it'll be okay," Blair took off her sweater revealing a tank top and pressed it against Steve's stomach. Gunshots still rang out and Blair sighed having no other option. "Don't throw up."

"What-" a black portal appeared beneath them and soon enough they were in the Tony Stark medical center. A loud scream rang out as Steve and Blair appeared in the middle of a conference room table. 

Blair looked at the doctor's in the conference room who had all flown out of their seats. She flipped her head up as she kneeled on the glass table. "Don't just stand there! Help!" She yelled at the cowering doctors. 

Two of the doctors ran out hopefully to go get help and Blair held Steve's head in her hand. He hissed withering slightly at the pain and Blair's eyes were black. Slowly Steve saw Blair's hair gaining more white, at least ten follicles changed color. He wanted to ask her about her eyes and the hair but couldn't through breathing heavily. 

"Get him on the stretcher," a doctor said, running in with one. Blair nodded and picked up Steve slowly trying not to shift the bullets too much. She gently laid him on the stretcher and the doctors ran out with him. 

Blair sighed and stumbled back placing her hand onto the glass table. She slid down and sat on the floor resting on the leg of a table. Blair's neck had black vines coming out of it and she sighed. Looking down at her left arm she saw it turning completely black. "Fuck," she said standing up. Blair kept her arm close to her body and started to limp her way through the hospital.

"Do you need help?" A doctor asked, putting a hand on Blair's shoulder. 

"I need a room, no cameras, no people, no glass, just me and a room," Blair said trying to hide the black arm from the doctor. 

"The only rooms like that are the ones we keep mental-"

"I don't care, where are they?" Blair said as her face twisted in pain. She followed the woman into the elevator and down a few floors. Yes, Blair wanted to be with Steve but she couldn't let them see her like this. Blair looked down to see the darkness was speeding onto her neck. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and the woman opened a door with a key. "I'm fine, go," she said, taking the key from the woman.

Blair slammed the door shut and looked around the room for cameras. The woman thought she was being sneaky, there was a camera under the bed. She sighed and ripped the camera out with her black hand and threw it across the room. Blair sat back and put her head against the cement wall and metal bed. Soon her whole body was consumed in black and Blair sunk to the floor. She laid on the cold floor and looked at her left leg which was still metal even if her clothes had left. 

She let out a loud breath as the darkness and twinkles of her body filled the space. Her human finger was flickering on and off as she laid on the stone floor. Her eyes closed and slowly Blair started to drift. Not drift to sleep but actually float around the room. She sighed and let herself drift around the room recovering from the amount of energy she put into teleporting.


	15. "I have more time."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair visits Steve in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!!!!

With a bag of food in hand and a few books tucked under her arm along with a tote bag slung over her shoulder Blair pushed her way into the hospital room. There she saw Steve sitting up on a bed hooked up to an I.V. and a heart rate machine. He looked up from his book and smiled, "Good morning, Doll."

Blair closed the door behind her and smiled at the man."Someone's in a good mood, are you feeling any better today?" She asked to set the bags and books down on the bedside table. 

Steve nodded and rested his book on the tray table in front of him, "Well I'm doing even better now that you're here."

She shook her head and leaned over stealing a quick kiss from Steve. "I got you breakfast from that Cafe you like so much. I got you the usual Farmhouse Hash with a stack of pancakes," Blair said happily.

Steve drooled over the Local sausage, sweet potato hash topped with poached eggs, and Pepper Jack Hollandaise. The three perfect buttermilk pancakes and delectably sweet syrup. He then watched as Blair sat on the couch near the window with a table splitting the two seats. She pulled out a Tofu Scrambled and her Orange juice, she handed Steve his mango smoothie.

"What's that?" Steve asked looking at Blair's breakfast.

She looked down and pointed at everything, "This is a Tofu Scrambled, it has scrambled tofu, spinach, green peppers, and onions. Want to try some?"

Steve shook his head, "Last time I had Tofu I threw up all over the place," Steve shook his head shoving pancakes in his mouth.

Blair looked at Steve with a surprised and confused smile, "Really?" He nodded, "you're insane, Tofu is amazing."

Steve started to talk again but Blair felt her mind running away. She tried to focus on Steve's words but the world seemed to fade in and out. Blair brought her hand to her head and rubbed her temples. A piercing headache and the world started to flash in front of her. Soon the world she was in faded and she found herself in the vastness of space. Blair looked around her and saw nothing but space, it was terrifying. 

She looked around walking on the nothingness searching for why she was there. Soon she heard the deep laugh, his deep fucking laugh. Blair turned her head to see the black figure and that stupid leather glove. "Have you made your decision?" The figure crossed their arms.

"I have more time," Blair said fist clenched at her sides and senses dialed to a ten. She still had a week left, she had a week to decide Ash and Raven's fate.

The figure started to circle around Blair and with their arms crossed. "Why haven't you come looking for them?" He questioned.

"Because if I go where you are the locket is exposed to you, I'm not as dumb as you think," Blair said following the figure with her eyes but not her head.

"Blair," the man stopped again turning on his heels to fully face her. "Are you really going to let your friends die for a measly pendant?"

She folded her arms and laughed a bit, "It's not the pendent I'm worried to give, it is what lies inside of it," The man smirked and looked at Blair. "You and I both know what's in the locket, stop playing dumb."

"Oh, yes. I know what it is that lies in that locket. That is why, one way or another I will get it from you," Blair cocked an eyebrow. "One by one, I will take anyone you love and care about," he got closer to Blair as she stood still. "I will make you watch as they scream and wither in pain," he spat in Blair's face with each word that came out of his mouth. "You underestimate what I can do, I'll show you what I can do," he was inches from her ear. "I'll see you in a week."

"Blair! Blair!"

She woke up to someone shaking her and the feeling of cold tile under her skin. Blair gasped as she came back to her reality surrounded by people. She looked to see Steve, Tony, and a few doctors around them. Her body laid on the hospital floor, her palms to the floor, and her head rolled back. She sat up with the help of Steve supporting her back. 

Blair looked at Steve and then to Tony, the man wasn't going to stop. She pushed herself up Steve helping her along the way. Blair pulled her arms from Steve's hand and she looked at the door. "I'm sorry, I have to go," She stumbled out the door quickly.

She heard Steve yelling for her to come back but Blair was briskly jogging. Blair didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with Steve, she wanted what they had. She stood in the elevator and pressed P2, she couldn't stay there. Every second around them would make them targets, she didn't want that.

The elevator doors opened and Blair pushed past some of the people that were trying to get in the elevator. She turned over her shoulder stumbling saying sorry to the few people. The glass doors were pushed open by her shaking hands and she saw her motorcycle. Blair took a deep breath and fumbled for the keys in her pocket.

"Blair!" She turned to see Tony standing in the parking lot looking right at her. "What the hell boogieman, you can't just leave like that."

Tony stepped closer and Blair shook her head, "Don't come any closer, Tony," She took a deep breath, "It isn't safe around me anymore."

"What? You're being insane, Blair," Tony laughed slightly getting closer.

She flexed her hands and backed up as Tony got closer, "Tony, I mean it. I'm not safe to be around anymore," Blair hissed. Tony didn't back off on his small steps trying to get to Blair. She shook her head and held up her hand black smoke billowing from it. "Don't make me do it, Tony. I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

"Blair, Cap needs you more than ever right now. You know what those gunshots did to him," Tony said stopping dead in his tracks at the woman's words.

Her heart broke. She knew that Steve's PTSD was acting up but she had to stay away. Blair couldn't lose another person, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to listen to Tony anymore so Blair sent a shot at him blowing him backward. Blair jumped on her bike, started the ignition, kicked up the stand and sped off. Tears flowed from her eyes but she kept a mean face on trying to get the tears to leave.


	16. "But we can."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final face off.

Flickering lights, crickets chirping, rats scurrying, it was all too familiar. Tonight was the night Blair had to decide what to do. She didn't know when the man was coming, but it was soon. The lights in the motel room were all on and Blair had refused to turn them off for days. 

She had been on the run from the Avengers and so far it was working. Blair only paid with cash, kept her face hidden, only traveled at night, never went out unless absolutely necessary, smashed her phone (not her terrorist burner phone, for obvious reasons). Blair had basically lived off tap water and crackers for the past week. She didn't sleep, or see the sun in so long it was starting to mess with her brain.

As she stood their legs folded on her bed and back against the headboard she listened. She listened for any noise, any movement, anything. The mirrors were all covers, curtains closed, T.V.s off, she wouldn't take any chances. 

Blair heard a motorcycle pulling in and sucked in a breath. Luckily she had parked her car miles down the road so no one could track her. She laid her head against the headboard trying not to make a sound. In case someone did find her she didn't want them to know where she was. The footsteps were right outside her door, Blair clasped a hand over her mouth. The voice was one that broke her heart, "Blair," tears started to brim in her eyes. Why the hell was he here, how did he find her? "Please, Blair. Let me in," His voice was raw and made Blair want to hold him close. 

"Go away, it isn't safe," Blair said, taking her back off the headboard. She hadn't spoken in a week so her voice box shook with each noise she made.

"Blair, Let me in," his voice stopped as Blair approached the door slowly. She leaned up against the door seeing if he was still there. The long pause was interrupted by a soft, "Please," he was broken.

She knew she shouldn't open the door but she couldn't stop herself. Blair unlocked the deadbolts and opened the golden knob. There stood Steve with messy hair but still, clean-shaven. His eyes were red and his face puffy clearly from crying. "Steve, you can't be here."

"Why, why shouldn't I be here?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Because I'm a danger to be around," She went to close the door and Steve's hand stopped it from closing. He pushed the door back open and Blair looked at him shocked. "Steve, please leave."

"Tell me, tell me why I should leave! You can't just leave and not tell me why!" Steve said pushing his way into the room.

Blair slammed the door shut as Steve was now in the room. "I can't explain it, Steve, you just have to leave!"

"No!" He bit my back neck straining. "I won't leave, I won't leave you, Blair!"

"Steve," she said quietly, "Please leave," Tears started to spill over her eyes as the pit in her stomach grew.

Steve stepped closer to Blair, "Tell me why you want me to leave!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Blair yelled her fist clenched. Steve backed up slightly at the sudden words that left her mouth. "And everyone I've ever loved has been killed! I told myself I would never love someone again, but here we are. Steve, I would rip myself apart if you got hurt because of me. So please, just leave before you get hurt," Blair looked up at him with a red face and tears spilling from her eyes. "I can't lose you too."

Steve stepped forward cautiously towards the distressed woman. "Blair, you kn-" The sound of muffled screams stopped Steve from talking. Lights flickered and Blair protectively stood in front of Steve ready for what was coming. "Blair, what's going on?" He asked looking around the room.

"You remember that man in my apartment," Steve nodded quickly, eyes scanning the room. "He's here, he's why I ran. You have to leave, now!" Blair said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

Steve shook his head, "No, I'm not going to leave you," He took a deep breath, "We do this together, as a team."

"Awe," Blair whipped around to see the black leather gloves and covered face. He stood near the bathroom with Two girls tied against each other. Blair could hear their screams, it was Raven and Ash. "Hate to break up the moment, but you and I have business," the man's hand pointed at Blair. Soon a table and chair appeared in front of Blair and the man took a seat. It was a small round table made of oak and two stools. "Please," he pointed at the other seat, "Sit."

Blair looked at Steve and he squeezed her hand as she let go. She sat down on the stool and put her arms on the table folded. "Why do you want it," Blair didn't want to waste any time.

"Straight to the point, I like it," The man cleared his throat and his gloves squeaked as he folded them together. "That locket holds the power of this Galaxy, and frankly," a small laugh left his mouth. It was dark and sinister, "This planet has been causing the universe a great number of problems." 

"That has all stemmed from other realms and Planets. Mine is simply the vessel for it all, we are the target," Blair said her hands clenching together harder wishing she could see the man. 

The man let out a loud laugh shaking the room like an earthquake, "Oh, I know," He moved the collar of a long black shirt down revealing a necklace. "I've been sending them."

There on the golden chain were at least five charms all like Blair's. There was a light blue, dark blue, red, brown, bright orange, and a deep gray. The air caught in her throat and she looked at them in shock and horror. Either this man was like her, or he had killed many like her. "How did you get those?" She asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"You're Not the only one I've done this too. Many put up a fight but they all die trying."

Suddenly the world collapsed around Blair, how was she so blind. She knew why those leather gloves stuck to her mind. Blair knew the man, she knew who he was. Blair looked at the man wide-eyed, "Eosphoros?" She questioned the man's name.

"Long time no see," he removed the black face covering. The scars on his face and pale white eyes matched his white hair. He looked like an albino except for his dark black eyebrows. The clean-cut jawline made Blair want to puke. "Sister."

Blair stumbled away from the table, the stool making a loud crash. "You killed them, YOU KILLED THEM!" Blair screamed looking at the man's long white hair. 

"We all have to make sacrifices. Even you do, Gaea," The name was a hiss from Blair's past life. She tried everything to get rid of that name, it was a name that no longer defined her but it brought her past to light.

Blair looked back to see Steve with an unbearable face, it was blank. Then she looked to see his hands behind his back, she knew what he was doing. Eosphoros looked at Blair and held out his hand. "Hand it over or they die," His hand streamed black. The girls' screams were louder and they dropped their heads not knowing what was going on. Ash's sobs ranged through the hotel room and Eosphoros lifted their burlap hoods. Both the girls looked at Blair with scared eyes and beaten faces. Her heart was breaking for the young girls, they didn't deserve to die. Blair's hand fell on the pendant and she looked at the girls."You have until the count of five."

"One."

The girls shook their heads and seemed to be screaming at Blair. Her hand shook as she held the pendant on her neck.

"Two."

All the possibilities started to fill Blair's head. She couldn't fight her way out, he had the pendents he would win.

"Three."

Blair looked at the sphere and then heard the girl's screams and pleaded for mercy. She even heard Raven's cries, she never cried.

"Fo-"

A loud blast was heard and Eosphoros stumbled to the ground. Blair looked back to see the door blown open by a blue shot. Through the door she saw the Quinjet and the team was back together, she smiled. Blair looked at Steve and nodded knowing what had to be done. He threw her an earpiece and she quickly tapped it, putting it in her ear.

"What the hell-"

Blair wrapped the black smoke around Eosphoros and broke through the hotel ceiling. She threw him across the large pretty much open field and double-tapped her earpiece. "Listen, we can't beat this guy unless we get those pendants from around his neck. But they can't break, if they break everything is shot to hell," she took a deep breath and landed looking into the desert. "This, my friends, is the most vital battle you have fought so far. Not only does earth depend on us but the entire Galaxy. If you make it out of this, you won't be the same."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, we get it, Cap," Tony teased the speech she made. "Let's just get to kicking ass.

Thor threw his hammer at Eosphoros sending the man into the ground. Wanda pulled Eosphoros back from the hammer but was knocked down by a blast of darkness. Steve threw his shield that was caught by Eosphoros as Blair sent chains at him. The chains wrapped around Eosphoros but he broke free of them, easily throwing the caps shield at the bunch. What Eosphoros didn't notice was Natsahs sneaking up behind him. Vision sent a black at Eosphoros keeping him busy as Natasha wrapped her legs around his head and ripped off one of the chains. She would have gotten more but Eosphoros threw her back. 

Blair sent a chain to Eosphoros' hands as he brought his fists up about to hit Natasha. He growled and started to pull Blair closer to him. She tried to work against it but couldn't as the man pulled his arms forward. Blair ducked under a blow as Sam swooped in and hit Eosphoros in the chest. Eosphoros grabbed Sam's leg and sent him flying once again. Blair blasted a black whisp at Eosphoros only to blow past him and hit Vision. 

Eosphoros had his hands around Blair's neck and lifted her up with a wide grin. Her hands tried to pry him away but it didn't work, he was too strong. "You can't defeat me," He laughed.

"I know," she choked out from the lack of oxygen. "But we can."

Steve swiped another pendent off Eosphoros' neck and Blair kicked the man in the stomach. He dropped her and hissed at the pain from her horse-like kick. Blair took a few gasping breaths as Tiny sent blast's at Eosphoros. Eosphoros flew up and in one punch sent Tony to the ground. Wanda sent large rocks at Eosphoros which hit him but seemed to do no damage. Clint sent arrows flying at Eosphoros but Eosphoros caught them. 

"Oh fuck."

Eosphoros sent a large chunk of the earth at Clint but Blair shot a shield around Clint. The dirt and rock hit the shield and Blair let out a small groan. Thor sent a lightning strike at Eosphoros causing him to stop sending rocks at Clint. Blair dropped the shield and Clint thanked her and she gave a small nod.

"I got one!" 

Blair looked to see Thor with another pendant in hand as he was knocked down by Eosphoros. Steve ran up and grabbed the pendant bashing Eosphoros' face with his shield grabbing for another pendant. Eosphoros grabbed Steve's arm and Blair jumped onto Eosphoros and swung him around with her legs. He grabbed onto her thighs and sent her lurching forward. She slid against the dirt and Blair spat the dirt out of her mouth. "Two more, He only has two more."

Blair stood up and watched Wanda take a pendent from Eosphoros. She held it triumphantly only to be met with a swish of rock about her. Blair sent a shield at her surrounding Wanda in a black bubble. She then noticed a black string being sent at Clint and Blair sent a shield around him. Soon she had a shield around four Avengers and she felt her power faltering. She let out a strained noise as her eyes were flashing black. Blair fell to her knees keeping the shields up as her arms started to turn black. 

The other Avengers tried to stop Eosphoros but had been thrown to the ground or into space. The black spreading over Blair's body twinkled with stars and the Avengers looked shocked. Before any of the Avengers could do anything a large black spike ran right through Blair.

A gasp left her mouth as the Shields she held dissipated. Her body was impaled with two sharp long black spikes and she watched it stick out of her. Blair fell to the floor and let out gasping noises watching her blood spill. 

Eosphoros smirked and walked towards the woman picking her up by the neck. Her body was a ragdoll as the life was draining out of her. Blair's arms and most of her legs were made of black space and the man laughed. "You are weak."

Blair smiled and gasped, "And then there was one."

Sam ripped off one of the pendants and Eosphoros dropped Blair looking at his neck. He hissed and his eyes started to flicker black. "This isn't the last you've seen of me," With that Eosphoros disappeared into a black void.

Blair fell to the floor and looked at the hole in her stomach, it was slightly larger than a bullet whole. She gasped and put a hand over the bleeding hole on her chest. Steve ran over to Blair and skid to his knees as the team watched the two. "Blair, Blair stay with me."

She smiled up at him as he applied pressure to her stomach wound. Blair took her hand and placed it on Steve's cheek. "Hey," She smiled seeing the tears he tried to soak away. "It's okay," Blair rubbed a finger under Steve's eyes, catching his tears. 

"No," He shook his head. "You can't leave me," he said angrily. "You can't," his voice cracked.

A small smile spread across Blair's face, "I love you," a tear rolled to the floor.

"I love you too," he said putting a hand to the one on his cheek.

Then everything went black. For once Blair knew what the void was, what nothing was. She felt like she was floating in a pool of water but she couldn't feel the water. Blair knew the vastness of space but this was different, this was nothing. No noise, no light, no feelings, nothing. 

She had been asking to die for years, and now that she was here she didn't know what to do. All her life had been spent wishing to die but she never did, until tonight. The feeling of nothing was lonely and cold, she hated it. Blair regrets wanting to die, this was horrible, nothing was horrible.

Blair was about to take a step into nothingness until something pulled her. She was being pulled away from nothing and she heard a sound. The sound was faint but it slowly got louder. It was a sound everyone wanted to hear.

a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed! The next "part" should be out early October.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is welcome! If there are any spelling errors please let me know so I can improve my writing!


End file.
